Love Has Left
by taonese
Summary: [Ending Chapter Updated!] Love doesn't left. It just disappeared – and it will come back at some turning point. EXO's fanfiction with XIUHAN. Dimohon reviewnya :3 no sider pleaseee? TT TT
1. Chapter 1

_Love Has Left._

CASTS: KIM MINSEOK

LUHAN

KIM JONGDAE

EXO OT12 (minus Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Jongin)

GENRE: ANGST / FLUFF

Length : 1 of 2

Rate: M, untuk kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar. gaada adegan 'anu' disini ya teman-teman. MAAP KALO KECEWA /UHUK/

Pair: Main is XIUHAN. gue udah lama keabisan ff xiuhan yang romantis, jadi gue bikin sendiri dengan harapan xiuhan di ff gue mendapat dukungan dan kesan positif. harapan kedua, supaya Kim Minseok lebih terkenal. gue jarang baca ff dia di ffn, sedih banget T_T

Disclaimer: Casts obviously beyond my authorities. gue ga punya hak cipta buat pake nama mereka di ff gue, tapi kan mereka janji buat senengin fans dan ini cara gue HEHEHE

AUTHOR: REYNA.

 **Guys, ini ff pertama gue. mohon dukungannya ya! kritik dan saran sangat diterima di kolom review, boleh langsung komen dibawah kalo mau tanya-tanya ttg ff ini kalo masih kurang jelas. gue pasti bales HEKHEK.**

SUMMARY:

Love doesn't left. It just disappeared – and it will come back at some turning point.

Mobil mewah dengan kecepatan sedang itu memasuki gerbang sekolah yang hampir ditutup. Disaat semua orang harus berlari tergesa-gesa, mobil itu hanya perlu berjalan santai menuju lahan parkir.

Ketika mobil itu melewati jalan setapak khusus penumpang mobil, "Kau turun disini ya untuk hari ini, Minseok,"

Minseok terkejut untuk beberapa saat. Tidak seperti biasa, kekasihnya memintanya untuk turun mendahului dirinya, tapi dia tetap menurut. "Terima kasih, Lu."

Minseok tidak membantah banyak dan langsung turun dari kursi disebelah pengemudi. "Aku akan mengunjungi jam istirahat nanti, Sayang. Sampai bertemu lagi." Luhan memberi kalimat perpisahan sekaligus janji untuk kekasihnya itu. Berharap Minseok akan memaafkan dirinya karena sedang tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu." Jawab Minseok cepat, tanpa ingin menahan Luhan lebih lama lagi. Dia agak berlari menuju kelasnya dengan pikiran yang mengganjal tentang Luhan hari ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memaafkan Luhan. Hari itu juga, Luhan langsung mentraktirnya di kedai _favourite_ mereka sepulang sekolah tadi. Luhan juga menyampaikan permohonan maaf untuknya, dengan sebuah kecupan manis yang sangat menenangkan hati dan pikiran Minseok. Yang mengingatkan Minseok bahwa Luhan masih mencintainya.

" _Ehm."_ Luhan membuka sebuah percakapan baru lagi. "Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf lagi padamu besok," Sambung Luhan.

Minseok mengernyit bingung. "Apa?" Katanya singkat. Tidak suka dengan kesalahan lain yang akan Luhan perbuat. "Hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku harus mengantar Baekhyun ke toko buku." Minseok tidak suka. "Kenapa harus kau? Memangnya tidak ada orang lain lagi?"

Luhan meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, tidak berharap Minseok langsung mengerti. "Minseok, kami berdua sekelompok. Setidaknya agar tugas ini lebih cepat selesai, tolonglah." Jawab Luhan pelan, tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran _seperti kemarin_.

"Apa itu juga sebabnya kau menurunkanku didepan jalan pagi ini, Luhan? Karena hal yang sama?" Tanya Minseok menuntut. Ini sudah menjadi beban pikirannya sejak masuk tadi, walaupun luhan menepati janjinya untuk datang ke kelasnya pada jam istirahat. "Kau, dengan Baekhyun hari ini?" Air mata sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya. Menahannya mati-matian.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, dia kembali menjawab dengan lelah, "Sudahlah, kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak ingin merusak _mood_ mu di pagi hari-"

"Tapi kau sudah." Potong Minseok cepat. Berlebihan, katanya? "Kau tidak tau kalau aku memikirkan begitu lama apa yang sedang kau lakukan setelah aku turun tadi. Mengapa kemarin kau tidak datang-"

"Kim Minseok." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya berat. "Kau ingin kita bertengkar terus setiap hari? Bersikap biasalah. Kau itu, Kenapa sih?" Tanya Luhan tidak sabar.

"Aku? Kenapa?" Minseok sudah menangis di tempat duduknya. Tidak menyangka Luhannya sudah tidak mengerti lagi tentang perasaannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sana, pergi dengan Baekhyunmu. Kan kau harus mengerjakan tugas." Jawab Minseok ketus dan meninggalkan makanannya yang tinggal setengah dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Minseok, aku-"

Sudah sudah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sepertinya aku sudah harus terbiasa pulang dan pergi tanpamu, ya? Aku bayar makananku sendiri." Jawab Minseok lagi tanpa membiarkan Luhan berkata apapun.

Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan Minseoknya membayar, uangnya tidak boleh dihabiskan untuk hal seperti ini. "Tidak usah, aku yang selalu membayar untukmu. Ini uang saku untuk dijalan. Hati-hati." Perkataan Luhan tidak dibalas. Minseok menunggu sebentar. tidak mendapati ' _Aku mencintaimu'_ di akhir kalimat Luhan, Minseok beranjak dari kursinya dan Luhan bisa melihatnya menaiki bus menuju rumahnya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kemarin." Luhan memulai pembicaraan melalu ponsel ketika ada jawaban dari seberang sana. "Aku benar-benar terpaksa untuk mengantar Baekhyun."

Minseok hanya bernafas, memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk dia berikan. "Sayang? Kau masih disana?" Minseok kembali dari lamunannya, membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf kemarin tidak bisa mengerti."

Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya yang tidak bisa dilihat Minseok . "Kemarin itu salahku, aku terlanjur bilang mau mengantarnya. Seharusnya aku bertanya padamu dulu." Lanjut Luhan. "Kau memaafkanku, kan?"

"Ada alasan untuk bilang tidak?"

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Kau yang terbaik," Luhan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. "Besok aku jemput seperti biasa, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Minseok, juga merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. "Selamat malam, Luhan."

Luhan tidak menjawab teleponnya sama sekali. Pesan juga tidak dibalas. Minseok benar-benar khawatir, mengenai apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan sekarang. Tengah malam dia menelepon Luhan terus, tapi tidak lama Luhan menjawab teleponnya.

 _"Halo, sayang."  
"Luhan. Kau ada dimana? Kenapa tidak pernah mengangkat panggilanku?"  
"Aku bilang kan aku akan datang kalau urusanku sudah selesai, aku sibuk."  
"Itu tidak menjelaskan apa-apa."  
"Sudah dulu, ya. Nanti aku akan datang kalau sempat."  
"Kalau sempat? Ya sudah. Kalau tidak ada waktu lebih baik tidak usah datang."  
"Oh? Maumu begitu? Baiklah. Kau sudah punya orang lain lagi untuk mengantarmu."  
"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Kalau sedang sibuk sebaiknya kau mengabariku."  
"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau akan datang kalau sudah selesai!"  
"Kau tidak datang selama 2 minggu, Luhan!"  
"Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Mandiri 2 minggu saja kau tidak bisa?"  
"Bukan begitu, tapi kau tidak mengabariku sama sekali."  
"Terserah lah! Aku akan datang untuk memberimu uang saku dan uang sewa rumahmu saja!"  
"Luhan-"_

 _Telepon sudah ditutup oleh Luhan._

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu lagi, Jongdae," Kata Minseok ketika dia berhasil turun dari sepeda motor yang sudah terparkir rapih. "Aku selalu merepotkanmu belakangan ini."

Jongdae hanya memasang senyum lebar andalannya. "Tidak masalah, aku kan selalu berangkat pagi jadi kita pasti tidak terlambat. Tapi kenapa belakangan Luhan tidak menjemputmu?"

Minseok diam sesaat. "Oh, Tahun ini kan kalian ujian akhir, jadi dia sedang sibuk. Ayo naik." Jawab Minseok cepat tanda tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini lebih lama lagi. Minseok sendiri sudah memikirkan perubahan sikap Luhan yang drastis ini untuk berhari-hari, dan berbohong adalah pilihan tepat supaya Jongdae tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Karena dirinya sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

Setelah pertengkaran terakhir mereka, Luhan tidak menjemputnya lagi. Luhan hanya datang untuk memberi uang saku untuknya dan uang untuk biaya sewa rumah. Dia tinggal sendiri, sementara orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Dari banyak lelaki yang menyukainya, Luhan lah yang paling tampan dan yang paling mapan, dan lelaki itu yang dipilih Minseok. Bukan karena uang yang dia miliki melainkan karena lelaki itulah yang paling berhasil memenangkan hatinya. _"Jaga dirimu, Minseok. Maafkan aku terus mengabaikanmu minggu ini dan untuk minggu berikutnya,"_ Minseok selalu ingat _percakapan terakhir_ _tanpa bertengkar_ nya dengan Luhan, hal itu sangat penting untuknya. _"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."_

"Kemana kita hari ini, Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada merayu sambil melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Luhan yang bebas. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku?"

Luhan tampak risih dan berusaha melepaskan lingkaran tangan Baekhyun. "Baek, ayolah. Ini tempat umum. Kalau Minseok lihat bagaimana?"

"Minseok kan sangat patuh padamu, Lu. Dia pasti langsung pulang begitu kau suruh." Jawab Baekhyun yakin. "Lagi pula ini sudah diluar lingkungan sekolah, tidak ada anak sekolah kita yang akan melihat. Ayolah, Lu, rangkul tanganku sebentar saja?" Baekhyun meminta manja.

Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Seperti aku tidak pernah merangkul tanganmu saja, Sayang." Jawab Luhan dan langsung merangkul badan Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya. "Jadi, kita kerumahmu, Baek?"

Minseok berjalan resah didalam rumahnya. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengabarinya selama seminggu ini. Disekolah, seperti biasa. Luhan memang rutin mengunjunginya di jam istirahat, tapi Minseok takut seseorang akan lebih sering bertemu dengan Luhan daripada dengannya. Seseorang akan membuat Luhan tertawa lebih sering daripada dengannya. Seseorang akan menemani Luhan lebih sering daripada dirinya.

"Minseok, kumohon duduklah. Aku pusing melihatmu seperti itu terus. Ayo makan, aku sudah memanaskannya untuk kita." Jongdae memanggil setelah dia sampai di ruang tengah. Minseok memang meminta Jongdae untuk datang kerumahnya _akhir-akhir_ ini sekalian untuk membantu tugas dan menemaninya.

"Jongdae," Panggil Minseok dengan suara pelan. "Apa aku merepotkanmu?" Tanyanya tidak kalah pelan, seperti ingin menangis.

Jongdae menjawabnya dengan senyum. "Kau tidak merepotkanku. Aku senang membantumu dan mengetahui kau baik-baik saja," Jawabnya sambil mengisi piring Minseok dengan nasi. "Ayo, setelah ini kita mengerjakan tugas."

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Baekhyun. Apa kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?" Chanyeol baru memiliki waktu senggang setelah beberapa hari ini berkutat dengan rumus-rumus, sama seperti Luhan.

Luhan melirik Chanyeol sekilas, kemudian menjawab, " _Well,_ Untuk kali ini kau terlambat mengetahui berita tentangku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. yang dirumorkan oleh anak klub basket selama ini benar. "Serius kau? Sejak Kapan? Kau, Bagaimana dengan Minseok?"

"Menurutmu, orang seperti Luhan akan tertarik dengan orang seperti Kim Minseok?"

"Kau brengsek, Luhan." Chanyeol menyeringai. " _By the way,_ Apa yang kau harapkan dari lelaki miskin seperti Minseok?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu sekilas, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa kasihan dengannya. Bagaimana dia berangkat kesekolah dan makan setiap hari kalau tidak ada aku?"

"Aku jadi tidak mengerti apa kau ini iblis atau malaikat." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada angkuh. "Tapi tentu saja, Baekhyun adalah pilihan tepat untukmu."

"Luhan, Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu. Kita makan berdua ya?" Ketika Luhan berada didepan kelas hendak datang ke kelas Minseok, didepannya sudah ada Baekhyun yang menunggu. Luhan tidak tau harus bagaimana. "Hmm, aku tidak bisa Baek. Aku harus bertemu dengan Minseok hari ini. Aku sudah mengabaikannya terlalu lama. nanti dia bisa curiga, Sayang."

"Sudahlah, Kau kan rutin mengirimkan uang untuknya? Tidak ada yang dia butuhkan darimu selain uangmu. Tapi aku, aku sangat membutuhkan kehadiranmu, Lu. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau temani aku makan bekal ini ya di koridor?"

Minseok melihat semua itu. Suap-suapan itu. Sentuhan yang masing-masing diberikan Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk satu sama lain. Hal yang seharusnya Luhan lakukan hanya untuk Minseok, bukan pada lelaki lain. Seharusnya, dia tidak usah mencari Luhan kalau Luhan sendiri tidak mencarinya, Luhan memang tidak membutuhkannya. Apa yang dicari Luhan dari lelaki miskin seperti dirinya? Luhan memang berhak dapat yang lebih baik darinya, kalau dipikir-pikir Minseok memang tidak memiliki nilai lebih dibanding Baekhyun.

"Lu, aku ke kantin sebentar. Ada yang ingin kau titipkan?" tanya Chanyeol begitu dia melewati Luhan yang sedang makan bekal bersama Baekhyun di koridor.

"Aku ingin kau lihat keadaan Minseok dikelasnya, dan beritahu aku. Belikan dia 2 buah susu strawberry dan berikan padanya, katakan itu dariku. Permintaan maaf." Jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol memandang jijik kearah Luhan. "Cih, Munafik. Sudah ada satu lelaki lalu untuk apa yang itu masih kau urusi?"

"Setidaknya dia harus diberi pemberitahuan, Chan. Sudah sana lakukan perintahku saja."

"Pemberitahuan itu harus diberikan secepatnya, Lu. Kau tidak ingin menyakiti lelaki miskin itu lebih lama lagi." Perintah Chanyeol yang menuntut itu tidak dipikirkan Luhan. Dia punya caranya sendiri untuk Minseok.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika dia melihat Minseok sendirian dibalik tembok koridor. _'Minseok pasti sudah dengar dan melihat semuanya,'_ pikir Chanyeol. Sosok yang terluka itu memandang kosong kelantai. Chanyeol mendekati Minseok, "Sudah tau siapa Luhan, kan? Kalau kau masih punya otak sebaiknya kau tinggalkan dia setelah ini."

Minseok kembali dari lamunannya, dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan satu bulirpun air mata untuk orang yang tidak mencintainya. Minseok balik bertanya, "Sudah berapa lama aku dikhianati, kalau boleh tau?"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Jawab Chanyeol ketus. "Kau pikir saja dengan logika. Memangnya orang popular seperti Luhan berhak didapatkan oleh lelaki miskin sepertimu? Dari awal, Luhan hanya kasihan padamu. Maafkan dia kalau kau merasa dia mencintaimu, yang nyatanya tidak-"

Luhan mendengar suara Chanyeol dibalik temboknya. seperti berbicara dengan seseorang, Luhan menghampiri sumber suara itu, "Chanyeol, kau kan kusuruh-" Luhan mematung ditempatnya. " Minseok?"

Minseok bersusah payah mempertahankan sisa kebahagiaan yang dia miliki untuk menarik sudut bibirnya yang menangis. "Hai, Luhan. Aku datang untuk menanyakan kabarmu." Keadaan berubah canggung.

"Oh." Balas Luhan pendek. "Chan? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Minseok?" Luhan bertanya menyelidik.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum santai menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. "Aku ke kantin dulu, membeli 2 susu strawberry untuk tuan putri kesayangan Luhan. Bukankah kau merindukannya, Lu?" Sindir Chanyeol.

"Luhan?"

"Hmm?"

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Minseok seharusnya sadar. Tatapan lelah dan suara tidak bersahabat yang dia dapat akhir-akhir ini bukan karena Luhan sedang banyak pikiran, tapi karena Luhan memang tidak mencintainya. Dia salah tentang Luhan. _Salah selama dua tahun._

"Aku ingin bertanya," Buka Minseok ketika mereka berada di atap sekolah. "Apa?" Kembali, hanya jawaban malas yang dia dapat dari Luhan.

"Mengenai Kau, Aku, dan. Baekhyun." Jawab Minseok mantap, tanpa berpikir bahwa dia salah sedikitpun. Luhan, hatinya sedih. Lelaki brengsek seperti dirinya harus menyakiti hati Minseok yang polos itu. Namun kesedihannya itu berhasil dia sembunyikan dibalik tampang tak pedulinya yang dia latih hanya untuk Minseok.

"Kau sudah tahu? Baguslah kalau begitu."

Brengsek! Bisa-bisanya kau bicara setenang itu untuk masalah serumit ini, Luhan? Minseok tidak percaya akan ucapan Luhan. Tanpa seizinnya, bulir air mata mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya yang biasa hanya dia gunakan untuk tertawa, bukan menangis.

"Aku lihat kau sangat dekat dengan si kutu buku itu." Kata Luhan dingin. "Dia juga temanku, aku tau pasti kalau dia menyukaimu. Sangat cocok, Kau dengan si pengurus organisasi itu, haha." Luhan mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tertawa malas. Meremehkan.

"Kenapa, kau mempermainkanku?" Tanya Minseok singkat. Tidak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Dia rasa pertanyaan itu sudah cukup untuknya.

"Karena kau hanya cocok jadi mainanku." Jawab Luhan dingin. "Jujur saja ya, aku merasa terbebani dengan kehadiranmu. Lupakan hal yang kita lakukan bersama. Lupakan waktu yang sudah kita habiskan bersama. Kim Minseok, kau tidak bisa apa-apa tanpaku karena hidupmu bergantung pada uangku." Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi, melangkah melewati Minseok yang hanya bersandar pada tembok disebelahnya.

"Apa yang berkecamuk di hatimu saat mata kita saling bertemu, Luhan?"

Langkahnya terhenti ketika suara parau Minseok sampai pada pendengarannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu, dia tidak berlatih untuk pertanyaan itu. Luhan tau, dia mencintai lelaki polos yang juga mencintainya itu, tapi saat ini dia lebih mencintai Baekhyun. Menyangkal rasa yang dia miliki, Luhan menjawab dingin, "Tidak ada."

"Minseok?" Jongdae melihat sahabatnya itu dalam keadaan kacau. "Ada apa?"

Minseok tidak ingin terlihat kacau, ini masih jam sekolah. Tapi, hatinya tidak memiliki cukup kebahagiaan untuk dia tampilkan. "Luhan…"

Jongdae hanya butuh kata itu untuk dapat mengerti pikiran Minseok. Luhan, lelaki brengsek itu. "Hari ini kau menginap dirumahku saja. Sampai kau merasa baikan, Minseok." Jongdae bersumpah, setelah 2 tahun waktu yang mereka habiskan, kemana perasaan Luhan pergi? Untuk apa Luhan selalu memberinya uang dan tidak pernah lupa membayar sewa rumah Minseok?"

"Katanya aku hanya cocok jadi mainannya." Kata Minseok dingin, dengan pandangan kosong ke langit-langit kamar Jongdae. "Memang benar, aku hanya cocok jadi mainannya. Coba lihat Baekhyun? Impian semua lelaki ada pada dirinya. Aku? Siapa yang memperhatikan Kim Minseok, si miskin itu?" sambungnya sambil mengingat kembali kalimat Luhan. _Yang menyakitkan itu._

"Kau pantas dapat yang lebih baik." Jawab Jongdae singkat. Dia berusaha memperbaiki suasana hati Minseok. "Kau masih punya aku. Mulai sekarang kau boleh tinggal dirumahku, kan sudah tidak ada lagi yang membayarnya. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak mampu membayar 2 rumah sekaligus. Aku hanya bisa menawarkan rumah ini. kau tidak perlu membayar-"

"Tidak bisa." Potong Minseok cepat. "Aku sudah banyak menyusahkan Luhan, aku tidak mau kau lelah denganku juga."

Jongdae hanya tertawa menanggapi jawaban Minseok. "Kau tidak menyusahkanku. Aku sudah katakan, aku senang membantumu dan mengetahui kau baik-baik saja."

Disebelahnya, Minseok sudah menangis. Menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku tidak tahu. Biarkan aku berusaha sendiri, Jongdae." Minseok menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membantumu, kau juga harus fokus pada banyak hal." Hanya senyum yang dapat diberikan Jongdae untuknya. "Besok kau sudah boleh pindah ke rumahku."

"Menurutmu begitukah?" Jongdae semakin melebarkan senyumnya, senang mendapati Minseok _nya_ akan tinggal di rumahnya sebentar lagi. "Aku akan membantu." Jawab Jongdae akhirnya sambil bangun dan merapihkan tempat tidur untuk Minseok.

Minseok memang setuju untuk pindah ke rumah Jongdae dan berhenti menyewa rumah lamanya. Tapi, sikapnya berubah drastis. Minseok tidak tertawa lagi. Minseok tidak fokus pada pelajarannya. Di rumah pun, Jongdae mengakui bahwa nafsu makannya terus berkurang. "Minseok, ayo dimakan," Kata Jongdae dengan nada memaksa, melihat Minseok tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. "Nanti kau semakin lapar."

Tanpa melihat wajah khawatir Jongdae, Minseok menjawab dingin, "Aku tidak nafsu makan."

Jongdae semakin memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya. "Kau sudah makan sesuatu hari ini? mungkin diluar?"

Masih memandang kosong makanan yang berada di depannya, Minseok menjawab pelan, "Aku belum makan apapun dari pagi."

"Kau selalu suka makan. Kemana perginya semua nafsu makanmu itu?" Tanya Jongdae menuntut, karena ini bukanlah Minseok yang biasanya, bukan Minseok sahabatnya.

"Pergi." Minseok menghela nafas sebentar. "Pergi bersama Luhan."

Berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan Minseok yang menderita, Luhan dapat menebar senyum indahnya setiap hari. Selalu terlihat bahagia dan mesra dengan kekasih barunya itu. Seperti sekarang ini, sepasang kekasih itu sedang berbagi pelukan hangat di koridor sekolah, tidak mengindahkan tatapan tajam Jongdae yang tertuju pada mereka.

Jongdae menggertakan giginya, tangannya terkepal kuat. Mengontrol emosinya mati-matian. _Bisa-bisanya dia bahagia dengan semua luka yang dia berikan pada Minseok._ Tak mampu lagi menahan amarahnya yang memuncak, Jongdae melangkah gelisah menhampiri Luhan. Mengapit lengan lelaki itu dan menyeretnya paksa ke atap sekolah.

"Luhan," Jongdae memanggil marah ketika dia menghantamkan Luhan ke tembok dibelakangnya, melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar.

Luhan hanya memandang santai kearah Jongdae. "Santai, kawan. Jangan emosi begitu." Jongdae benar-benar ingin menghajar lelaki dihapadannya. Menahan emosinya mati-matian. "Kenapa, kau mempermainkan Minseok?" Jongdae berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya." Jawab Luhan santai.

Jongdae memandang tajam, "Lalu kenapa kau seolah mencintainya? Menjalin hubungan dengannya? Peduli padanya?"

"Kau pikir saja, Jongdae. Dia pasti sudah tinggal di jalanan atau mati kalau tidak ada uangku." Jawab Luhan dengan nada meremehkan, matanya memandang Jongdae santai. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongdae yang setengah mati menahan marah. "aku hanya kasihan padanya."

Jongdae menggertakan giginya, emosinya benar-benar tersulut. "Demi Tuhan! Kau penjahat!" Jongdae mendengus kasar. "Dia mencintaimu, Luhan!"

"Dengarkan aku, Kim Jongdae. Aku sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan jelas. Lagipula, kenapa dia harus bertahan dengan cintanya itu? Apa dia bodoh?"

Kepalan tangan Jongdae semakin kuat. Benar-benar ingin menghajar lelaki dihadapannya sampai mati. Tapi dia tau itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dengan sisa pengendalian diri yang ada, Jongdae berkata dingin, "Mulutmu, brengsek! Mulut manismu satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan pada cinta yang tidak pernah ada!"

Luhan semakin tertawa meremehkan, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah Jongdae. Masih dengan nada remehnya, "Sampaikan pada temanmu itu. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengharapkan lelaki populer seperti Luhan."

"Kalau dia terus mencintaimu dengan semua luka yang kau berikan, kau masih tega meninggalkannya demi orang lain?"

Luhan terdiam. Lagi, dia tidak pernah menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu akan keluar. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak, dua pasang mata itu bertemu. Mencoba bicara melalu tatapan.

Luhan memutuskan kontak mata itu, mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang tempat. Melangkahkan kakinya melewati Jongdae, "Kau tau pilihanku. Aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun."

 _Maafkan aku Jongdae. seharusnya kau sudah menghajarku dengan kepalan tanganmu itu, tapi kau memilih untuk menahannya. Aku memang benar, Minseok sangat cocok denganmu. Kalian berdua sama-sama sangat baik._

"Maafkan aku Jongdae." Minseok membuka percakapan ketika melihat Jongdae membuka pintu. "aku dengar, kau berkelahi dengan Luhan?"

Jongdae kembali memberikan senyum hangat untuk Minseok. "Dari mana kau dengar itu? Aku sama sekali tidak berkelahi dengan Luhan. Beradu mulut, _yeah._ "

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Beradu mulut seperti perempuan, maksudmu?"

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu pujian, Kim Minseok." Jongdae memilih untuk tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban Minseok. "Tapi aku lebih suka pilihan seperti lelaki, karena suara kami tidak melengking."

Minseok juga ikut tertawa, " _Well,_ Aku menerima itu. Kau beradu mulut seperti lelaki." Jawab Minseok sambil mengikuti langkah Jongdae ke dapur. "Kenapa, kau melakukan itu? Maksudku, dengan Luhan?"

Jongdae mengangkat kedua bahunya, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa. "Aku hanya merasa aku harus melakukan itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan terus tertawa sementara kau terus menangis."

Minseok menunduk, memilin ujung bajunya. "Aku rasa dia tidak mau tau hal itu."

Jongdae ikut duduk di depan Minseok, menghela nafas berat. "Aku minta maaf, aku hanya tidak tahan melihat perubahanmu. Kau seharusnya tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini."

"Chanyeol bilang, aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Jongdae menarik sudut bibirnya tajam sambil mendengus kasar. "teman brengseknya itu sama saja, Minseok. Dan kau masih percaya saja pada ucapan orang tidak punya otak?"

Minseok menatap Jongdae dengan sudut matanya yang membendung air, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Itu yang dia katakan padaku. Seperti itulah kenyataannya dan itu terdengar masuk akal."

Jongdae membalas tatapan lelah itu. "kenyataannya Luhan memang brengsek. Dan kau mencintai lelaki brengsek itu."

"Aku tau." Minseok tertawa kecil, meremehkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku memang bodoh, kan?"

"Kau harus buktikan kalau kau bisa bahagia tanpa dia. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan setetespun air mata mu."

"sayangnya, sejak hari pertama pun aku sudah meneteskan air mata untuknya." Minseok menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu _sih_ , tapi memang Baekhyun kan cocok dengan Luhan-"

Minseok memotong kalimatnya sendiri, teringat sesuatu. "Baekhyun memang sangat pandai merebut Luhan."

Jongdae tertawa terbahak menanggapi kalimat Minseok. "Setidaknya, kau harus berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menjauhkan orang jahat darimu." Jongdae beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya, "Kau masak apa?"

Minseok ikut bangun dan berjalan mengambil peralatan makan, "Aku juga baru sampai, tadi bus-nya mogok di tengah jalan." Jawabnya sambil mengambilkan nasi. "aku hanya sempat masak nasi dan ikan tumis. Yah, lumayan kan?"

Jongdae kembali tertawa, rumahnya jadi lebih hangat dengan kehadiran Minseok. "Tentu, tanpamu aku pasti hanya merebus ramen dan kimchi."

Minseok juga mengambilkan beberapa potong ikan untuk dia dan Jongdae. "Jangan terlalu sering makan ramen, Jongdae. Makanan itu tidak baik." Minseok masih berjalan kesana kemari, mengambil air dan menyalakan lampu dapur sementara Jongdae sudah duduk rapih. "Tapi mengenai ucapan terima kasih untuk Baekhyun, akan aku sampaikan itu lain kali." Jawabnya sambil tertawa, meremehkan Baekhyun?

"Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu," Luhan bersusah payah membuat _surprise_ untuk ulang tahun Baekhyun ditengah jadwal belajarnya yang padat. Ketika Baekhyun sampai dirumah, dia bisa melihat banyak balon beterbangan dan sebuah kue di ruang tamunya.

Baekhyun menatap kagum semua itu. "Wa! Terima kasih, Luhan!" matanya nanar menatap keseluruhan ruangan, tidak mendapati satupun bungkus kado. "Omong-omong, mana hadiah untukku?"

"Aku tidak akan lupa," kata Luhan sambil merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Satu buah kado untuk Byun Baekhyun, dari orang yang paling mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menatap kado itu antusias, langsung membukanya. Ketika kertas kado itu tidak lagi menghalangi hadiah didalamnya, raut wajahnya berubah tak suka. "Apa ini? jam tangan?"

Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?" Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak menginginkan ini!" jawab Baekhyun kasar sambil melemparkan hadiah itu ke sofa. "Aku ingin tas yang waktu itu aku tunjuk di toko!"

Luhan menatap sedih hadiahnya yang Baekhyun lempar begitu saja. "Aku minta maaf. Aku akan belikan tas itu untukmu. Tapi setidaknya, jangan lempar jam tangan itu. Aku membelikannya khusus untukmu." Luhan merasa marah dan tidak dihargai.

"Biarkan saja! Karena aku memang tidak menginginkannya!" Sahut Baekhyun ketus sambil berjalan marah menuju kamarnya, tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran Luhan yang mematung diruang tamunya.

Luhan memandang kosong jam tangan itu - hadiahnya yang tidak diinginkan Baekhyun – terduduk di lantai, menangis. Luhan mengingat kembali ulang tahun Minseok – walaupun hanya dua tahun waktu yang dia berikan untuknya - tapi Minseok tidak pernah menolak satupun pemberiannya. Minseok selalu menghargai semua hal yang Luhan berikan untuknya.

" _Kim Minseok, aku merindukanmu."_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan begitu dia melihat wajah kusut Luhan. "Kau menampilkan raut wajah seperti itu lagi."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, memberikannya senyuman indah. "Tidak, aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa."

Baekhyun masih memandangi Luhan, tidak mendapatkan kata-kata lain lagi. "Apa?" tanya Luhan, merasa risih dengan tatapan menyelidik dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. "tidak biasanya kau menjawabku sesingkat itu."

Luhan memegang kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Kepalaku sedikit pusing, mungkin karena aku terlalu-"

"terlalu banyak berkutat dengan rumus-rumus?" Potong Baekhyun cepat. "Sampai kapan kau akan memberikanku alasan seperti itu? Omong kosong."

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab, dia memang sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Ujian akhirnya yang semakin dekat, latihan tambahan disekolah dan lainnya. Juga perkataan terakhir Jongdae. tentang Minseok.

"Sampai kapan, Lu?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun menuntut. Semakin menuntut. "Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya sedang pusing."

"Jangan berbohong padaku." Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Luhan memandang Baekhyun. Memberikannya tatapan setenang mungkin, berharap Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat keresahannya. "Lihat, aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa."

Baekhyun menatap mata Luhan lama, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Tapi sebaiknya kau merubah sikap mencurigakan mu itu. Aku jadi agak khawatir padamu, Luhan."

Luhan memberi senyuman lagi untuk Baekhyun, dalam hati menghela nafas lega. "Aku minta maaf membuatmu khawatir, tapi aku tidak apa-apa." _Aku hanya merindukan Minseok, itu saja._

Minseok berbicara sendiri ketika dia tiba sepulang sekolah. tidak mendapati hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan, dia bosan. "Aku sebaiknya belajar memasak makanan lain sebelum Jongdae bosan dengan masakanku." Akhirnya Minseok memilih untuk langsung mandi dan mengganti baju, mengambil tasnya. Juga mengirim pesan untuk Jongdae supaya dia tidak khawatir. _Aku pergi ke supermarket. Tidak usah mengantarku ok?_

Tidak lama dia langsung mendapat balasan dari Jongdae. _Tidak boleh! Tunggu aku, sebentar lagi aku pulang._ Minseok kembali duduk di meja makan, menaruh ponselnya dan berpikir. Tidak lama dia kembali mengetik balasan untuk Jongdae. _Tidak perlu, aku akan buat surprise untukmu hari ini. jangan makan diluar ya!_

"Hmm." Minseok kembali berpikir dan berbicara sendiri. "Aku akan coba memasak sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku buat." Sambil menunggu sampai di supermarket, Minseok memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari resep makanan.

"Bagaimana kalau yang berkuah? Jongdae kan suka ramen." Pikirnya sambil memilih-milih resep yang cocok. "tapi kalau mencoba sekarang sepertinya tidak sempat. Cari resep yang praktis saja."

Minseok terus memilih-milih resep, tidak ada yang terlihat disukai Jongdae. "Ah, aku belum pernah memasak _kimbap_ untuk Jongdae." Minseok memilih resep itu pada akhirnya, melihat variasi _kimbap_ dari resepnya. "Kimbap telur dan salmon? Baiklah."

Begitu sampai di supermarket, Minseok sudah tau apa yang akan dia buat. Dia langsung mengambil keranjang dan berjalan menuju blok ikan. Memilih-milih untuk beberapa saat, dan mengambil potongan salmon yang paling cerah _dan lumayan murah, tentunya._

Minseok mengitari supermarket, sambil berpikir apalagi yang harus dia tambahkan di kimbap nanti selain salmon dan telur yang tidak ada dirumah. "menambahkan wortel sepertinya tidak apa-apa," mengingat Jongdae tidak begitu menyukai sayuran, dia tetap mengambilnya. "Warnanya kan sama seperti salmon, dia pasti tidak menyadarinya," Minseok tertawa sendiri, mengakui pikiran liciknya.

Dia juga mengambil rumput laut dan beberapa bumbu, pergi ke kasir dan membayar semua itu. Ketika dia sedang menunggu bus, dia mendapat pesan dari Jongdae. _Aku mengancam akan merebus ramen kalau kau tidak membiarkanku menjemputmu. Aku. Sangat. Lapar_. Minseok tertawa melihat pesan dari Jongdae, tapi juga langsung membalasnya. _Kebetulan aku masih menunggu bus. Jemput aku, kalau begitu?_

Tidak lama, pesannya langsung dibalas. _Yes. Di supermarket biasa kan? Beri aku 5 menit._ Minseok tertawa senang, mendapati kebahagiaan dari Jongdae mengembalikan senyumnya yang dulu. _Aku menunggu._

Tidak sampai 5 menit, Jongdae sudah kelihatan. "Ada apa kau ke supermarket? Aku lihat nasi masih banyak, ramen juga masih banyak." Jongdae memasang senyum lebarnya yang tidak bisa dilihat Minseok.

"Aku tampar kau kalau masih membicarakan ramen." Minseok memberikan tatapan tajam untuk Jongdae, "Pokoknya aku akan berikan surprise, aku harap kau masih lapar dan belum merebus ramen."

Jongdae tertawa sambil memberikan helm untuk Minseok. "Aku memegang janji _lho._ Aku langsung menjemput kesini karena aku sangat lapar. Ayo naik."

Minseok menerima helm dari Jongdae dan langsung naik. "Sedikit pesan saja untukmu, surprise ku adalah makanan." Jongdae kembali tertawa, dia sudah menebak. "Kau dari supermarket. Tentu saja kau akan memasak nanti 'kan?"

Minseok mempererat pegangannya pada jaket Jongdae. "karena kau sudah lapar, aku tidak sangka kau akan menggunakan otakmu untuk berpikir."

"Aku anggap itu pujian, Kim Minseok."

Ketika sampai, Minseok langsung menuju dapur. memasak nasi, memotong salmon dan menggoreng telur sendirian, sementara Jongdae sudah duduk rapih di meja makan. Dilarang bergerak kemanapun.

"Aku hanya berpikir aku bisa membantumu." Jongdae memainkan sendok dan garpu di piring kosong yang diberikan Minseok. "Akan selesai lebih cepat, kan?"

"Kalau kau membantu, nanti jadi tidak surprise lagi." Jawab Minseok, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan menggoreng.

"Wa," Jongdae menatap kagum Kimbap itu, "Terlihat enak. Kau belum pernah masak ini, ya?"

"Memang belum. kan surprise untukmu, Jongdae." Jawab Minseok, sambil menaruh telapak tangan didagunya dan memandang Jongdae. "Aku hanya pernah membeli kimbap dari restoran cepat saji, dan aku juga belum pernah makan kimbap isi telur." Jawab Jongdae, masih melihat-lihat potongan kimbap itu. "Kau sangat tahu aku suka telur."

Minseok tersenyum senang, tampaknya dia berhasil memasak sesuatu yang baru. "Sudah boleh kau coba, semoga kau suka ya." Jongdae memasukkan satu potong Kimbap besar kedalam mulutnya, mengunyah dan langsung membulatkan matanya. "Yaampun, ini enak sekali." Katanya sambil lanjut mengunyah. "Aku belum pernah makan yang seperti ini, dari restoran sekalipun."

"Kau sedang memuji masakanku?" Tanya Minseok, kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan enak."

"Kau juga harus coba, aku tidak bohong. Rasanya memang enak." Jawab Jongdae, juga menaruh beberapa potong kimbap ke piring kosong Minseok. " _Well,_ sejauh ini masakanmu selalu enak, _sih._ "

Minseok juga memasukan satu potong kimbap kedalam mulutnya. Masih agak panas, tapi enak. Dia juga bisa merasakan wortel disitu, sedikit heran kenapa Jongdae belum protes juga. "kau tau kan kalau aku juga memasukkan wortel kedalam kimbap ini?"

Jongdae membulatkan matanya kearah Minseok, "Masukkan apa? Wortel?" Tanyanya sambil mengunyah. "Aku tidak menyadarinya – tampaknya aku bisa makan sayuran itu."

 _Minseok mencapai 2 langkah baru hari ini: memasak makanan baru dan menambah daftar sayuran yang disukai Jongdae._

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Baek," Luhan memijat kepalanya yang penat ketika dia tidak bisa langsung mengerti tentang materi yang sedang dia pelajari. "Aku sedang sibuk."

Baekhyun yang sedang menceritakan acara _shopping_ ke mall bersama teman-temannya kemarin berhenti, melirik Luhan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau hanya sedang mengerjakan soal?"

"Ya. Itu artinya aku sedang sibuk." Luhan menjawab singkat, dan kembali berkutat dengan buku soalnya, mendapati Baekhyun berhenti dan keadaan berubah tenang.

Baekhyun yang duduk di kasur Luhan merubah posisinya menjadi bersila dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Aku hanya ingin membagi ceritaku. Jadi sekarang kau lebih melilih soal-soal dibanding aku." Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab sama sekali, pandangannya terpaku pada buku tugas dan soal yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. "Bahkan sekarang kau sudah berani mengabaikanku!"

"Byun Baekhyun, kau terlalu berisik. Nanti setelah aku selesai kau boleh cerita, untuk sekarang tahanlah. Kepalaku jadi pusing." Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bersuara lagi, tapi matanya tidak pindah; memandang Luhan. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi keluar sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi setelah kau selesai mengerjakannya. Kan kau harus fokus."

Kali ini Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Baekhyun yang membereskan barangnya dan bersiap-siap. Akhirnya, Baekhyun dapat mengerti. "Terima kasih, Baek. Aku tau kau bisa mengerti-"

"Aku tidak sedang mengerti. Aku sedang marah." Baekhyun hanya memandang Luhan tajam, meninggalkan Luhan dengan pikirannya sendiri yang tidak dia mengerti tentang Baekhyun.

"Hari ini aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, Minseok." Seperti biasa, Jongdae mengantarkan Minseok ke sekolah dan mereka sudah sampai di parkiran. "Aku akan menyelesaikan rapat hari ini lebih cepat, Aku juga ingin mengajakmu ke _mall_."

"Ke mall? Tumben sekali?" Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Memangnya ada keperluan apa?"

Jongdae mengambil helm yang diberikan Minseok, menyimpannya dan mengikuti langkah Minseok ke lingkungan sekolah. "tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"mengajakku kencan, begitu?" Pipi Jongdae merona merah. "Yah, kau boleh menganggapnya begitu kalau kau suka," _Sebenarnya mengajakmu kencan sih, hanya mengatakannya secara halus._

"Kau tidak perlu berlatih soal? Lebih baik kau fokus. Ujian akhir semakin dekat."

"Aku sudah bosan berlatih." Jawab Jongdae santai. "Lebih baik berjalan-jalan denganmu, kan? Kau juga butuh jalan-jalan. Setiap hari kau pulang sendirian dan dirumah juga sendirian sementara aku mengerjakan soal terus."

Minseok tidak tau ini senyumnya yang keberapa, tapi tanpa sadar dia sudah tersenyum. "Dasar anak pintar yang sombong," balasnya sambil memukul kecil tangan Jongdae, "Tapi aku menerima tawaran kencanmu."

Jongdae membalas dengan senyuman lebar andalannya, tertawa kecil. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa banyak lelaki yang menyukaimu, Minseok," Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas Minseok, Jongdae memperhatikannya. "Aku selalu merasa bahagia ketika bersamamu. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menghangatkan rumahku dan kembali tersenyum."

Rasanya Minseok hampir menangis, Tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang merasa bahagia dengannya. "Kau juga sudah banyak membantuku. Kau melakukan banyak hal, termasuk membagi rumahmu denganku."

"Aku tidak menyesal," Jawab Jongdae sambil tertawa, "Tentu saja. Itu hal terbaik yang pernah aku pilih." Tidak ada sekalipun dia tidak tersenyum ketika bersama dengan Minseok. Tidak tahu bagaimana, kehadiran Minseok selalu membuat nyaman. "Jangan lupa, nanti aku jemput di kelasmu, ya?"

Minseok mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Ketika Jongdae tidak kunjung datang, Minseok mengirim pesan kalau dia ingin menunggu dikantin saja, _kakinya sudah lelah berdiri._ Dengan sebuah permintaan maaf, Jongdae juga berjanji tidak akan lebih lama lagi. Menunggu adalah hal paling membosankan, apalagi menunggu di sekolah.

Pikirannya jadi teringat akan Luhan. Sebenarnya, sampai hari ini dia tidak bisa melupakan Luhan. Dulu, lelaki itu yang selalu ada disisinya. Dia memberikan waktunya hanya untuk Luhan, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Tapi mengingat dia bukan satu-satunya yang diinginkan Luhan, membuatnya membenci lelaki itu. Luhan tidak perlu mengasihaninya sejauh ini, sampai menyakiti hatinya dan membuatnya menangis tanpa sepengetahuan Jongdae. Dia juga sadar, Jongdae sudah berusaha untuk mengembalikan senyumnya dan membuatnya melupakan Luhan.

Minseok mendapati gambaran bayangan hitam yang menghampirinya. Ketika dia sadar dari lamunannya, itu bukan Jongdae. Tapi siapapun itu, Minseok tidak mengenalnya.

"Ke atap sekolah." Yang paling pendek dari mereka berbicara. Minseok ditarik dengan paksa oleh ketiga orang itu, dia tidak bisa melawan.

Salah satu dari mereka menarik kasar Minseok sampai dia jatuh dan menabrak tembok. Membuka kacamata dan masker hitamnya. Itu Luhan. "Hai, Minseok. Kita bertemu lagi. Dan pertemuan kali ini, tidak akan menyenangkan."

Dua lelaki lain ikut membuka kacamata dan maskernya. Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Kau harus tau siapa saja orang yang akan membuatmu terluka." Chanyeol memaksa Minseok berdiri dan bersender di tembok. "Luhan sudah memberikan luka di hatimu, aku akan membantu memberi luka secara fisik."

Chanyeol menendang dan menginjak Minseok di kepala dan dadanya. Membuat Minseok terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Minseok hanya bisa meringkuk, tidak tau kenapa dia hanya bisa menerima dan berharap Jongdae akan datang. Masih belum cukup, Sehun mencekik lehernya kuat sampai Minseok berdiri dan bersender di tembok lagi. Menghajarnya dengan kepalan tangan kuat. Mengangkat Minseok sampai sejajar dengan tinggi Sehun, dan membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok dengan keras.

Setelah itu, kedua lelaki itu meninggalkan dia sendiri dengan Luhan. Situasi yang sangat tidak dia harapkan. Dengan wajah lebam dan darah di sudut bibirnya, Minseok bertahan tanpa air mata sedangkan Luhan menatapnya dengan senyum. "Aku harap setelah ini kau akan membenciku. Jangan hadir lagi di pikiran dan mimpiku, Kim Minseok. Jangan membuatku kembali mencintaimu."

Minseok tidak mengerti arti semua itu. Dia hanya melihat Luhan berjalan meninggalkannya disudut atap dengan darah yang juga keluar dari kepalanya. Dia mencoba bangun, tapi pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya berat. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah beberapa orang yang menghampirinya, dan salah satunya adalah Jongdae.

"Brengsek!" Jongdae mengumpat keras begitu Minseok sampai dirumah sakit dengan selamat. "Kenapa tidak ada yang melihat sesuatu, hah? Memang sekolah begitu sepi sampai tidak ada siapapun di kantin?!"

"Jam sore kantin memang sudah tutup, dan yang tersisa di sekolah hanya tinggal pengurus organisasi saja-"

"Harusnya begitu, kan?" Jongdae memotong cepat. Emosinya benar-benar berada di puncak kepalanya. "orang yang memukul Minseok sampai pingsan tidak mungkin pengurus kan?"

"Tentu saja, Jongdae. kami semua baru meninggalkan ruangan setelahmu." Joonmyeon menjawab semua pertanyaan Jongdae dengan takut. Sebagai ketua organisasi, dia bertanggung jawab atas siswa yang masih berkeliaran di jam sore.

"Aku benar-benar marah." Jawab Jongdae sambil mendengus nafas kasar. "Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi dengan Minseok."

"Aku juga tidak berharap hal seperti itu akan terjadi," Jawab Joonmyeon. "Kita akan bertanya pada Minseok ketika dia sadar. Lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat, masih ada Tao dan Yifan yang menjaga Minseok."

"tidak perlu, lebih baik kalian pulang saja." Jongdae duduk di depan ruangan Minseok, kepalanya menghadap langit-langit rumah sakit. "Minseok tanggung jawabku."

Joonmyeon membalas dengan senyum. "Kami akan membantumu, bagaimanapun hal ini terjadi di lingkungan sekolah. Sekolah juga akan bertanggung jawab."

Minseok sadar setelah dia koma selama tiga hari. Selama itu juga, Jongdae tidak masuk sekolah. Untuk masalah ini, Sekolah bertanggung jawab atas semua biaya sampai Minseok keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu, Kim Minseok." Jongdae membuka pembicaraan, ketika dia sedang menyuapi Minseoknya dengan bubur. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Minseok menelan dengan susah payah, menarik nafas dalam. "Aku tidak tau siapa saja mereka, tapi mereka meminta uang padaku. Mungkin mereka tidak tau aku ini orang miskin atau apa, jadi karena aku tidak memiliki uang aku dihajar sampai pingsan."

Minseok yakin, berbohong adalah pilihan yang tepat. Menutupi kesalahan Luhan, lelaki brengsek yang masih dicintainya itu supaya tidak berurusan dengan amarah Jongdae dan teman-temannya. "Tetap saja, mereka harus ditemukan dan aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada mereka."

Minseok kaget setengah mati, membulatkan matanya. "Kumohon Jongdae, jangan. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah. Ini tidak perlu diperpanjang."

"Bagaimana tidak? Aku sangat yakin orang yang melakukan ini padamu pasti anak sekolah kita." Jawab Jongdae sambil memberikan air pada Minseok. "Dia tau lokasi supaya tidak ada yang melihatmu."

Minseok juga khawatir, takut Jongdae akan nekat melakukan sesuatu. Tapi dia juga senang Jongdae berhasil menemukannya sesaat sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku waktu itu?"

"Aku benar-benar khawatir ketika tidak mendapatimu di kantin. Benar-benar takut. Kebetulan semua pengurus tau aku akan pulang bersamamu, mereka membantu mencarimu juga. Semua kelas dan lab sudah dikunci jadi tidak mungkin kau berada disana. Satu-satunya tempat yang terpencil adalah atap sekolah. Jadi kami mencari disana, dan aku menemukanmu dibalik tembok itu."

Ini kali pertama Minseok melihat Jongdae menangis. "Aku minta maaf. Ini semua salahku," Jongdae meraih tangan Minseok, mengusapnya halus dan menggenggam tangan itu. "Seharusnya kau pulang duluan seperti biasanya-"

"Bukan salahmu," Minseok memotong kalimat Jongdae, balas memegang tangan Jongdae. "Bukan salah siapa-siapa, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Kita tidak jadi kencan ke mall."

Jongdae jadi tertawa mendengar balasan Minseok, "Aku berjanji akan mengajakmu kencan setelah ujian akhir ini, Minseok. Kali ini kau akan tinggal di kamar dan tidak boleh kemana-mana."

"Waktu itu aku hanya kaget jadi tidak bisa melawan," Jawab Minseok, mengamati gurat khawatir Jongdae, "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, buktikan itu padaku," Jongdae meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang dia pegang di nakas sebelah Minseok. "Aku juga berharap kau berhenti menangis untuk lelaki brengsek itu."

Minseok hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, terkejut. "Selama kau koma, kau terus mengucapkan namanya dan menangis." Jawab Jongdae sambil menunduk. "Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku tidak mau kau terus terluka karena dia."

Minseok terdiam membisu. Menunduk, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ternyata tanpa dia sadari, dia juga menyakiti perasaan Jongdae dengan kebenaran.

"Aku tau melupakannya mungkin sulit, tapi dia tidak baik untukmu. Aku tidak percaya kau masih bisa tersenyum setiap hari diatas luka yang dia berikan padamu."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku bukannya tidak bisa melupakannya. Tapi, dia memberikan luka yang cukup untuk membuatku terus mengingatnya." Minseok memandang Jongdae yang hanya menunduk, dia juga takut Jongdae akan melakukan hal-hal aneh.

"Kau istirahat saja, Aku akan kembali dan mengambil beberapa pakaian." Kata Jongdae akhirnya sambil beranjak bangun dari kursinya. "menurut dokter, besok kau sudah boleh pulang."

"Kalau begitu kau jemput aku besok? Hari ini tidak perlu kembali lagi." Jawab Minseok, kali ini dia benar-benar sudah menyusahkan lelaki itu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? kau mau aku mati khawatir dirumah? Aku akan kembali mungkin 2-3 jam lagi." Bantah Jongdae, sambil mengambil helmnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Jongdae," Panggil Minseok ketika dia sudah hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, "Terima kasih, aku benar-benar sudah merepotkanmu."

Jongdae membalas dengan senyumnya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sangat senang melihatmu kembali lagi."

Setelah Jongdae keluar dari kamar Minseok, Joonmyeon dan Yifan juga ikut bangkit berdiri.

" _Luhan, kita akan menemui Luhan."_

Joonmyeon melangkahkan kaki paling gusar. Sebagai anak teladan disekolah, berkelahi bukan pilihan untuknya. Berbeda dengan Yifan dan Jongdae yang senang berkelahi, melangkah dengan mantap didepannya. "Aku mengerti kalau kita melihat Luhan waktu itu, tapi bukan berarti dia pelakunya," Buka Joonmyeon. Wajahnya memberikan gurat khawatir paling jelas.

Yifan menoleh sedikit ke arah Joonmyeon, "Tidak tahu kenapa, aku justru berpikir kalau dia pasti pelakunya," Jawab Yifan dan melihat kearah Jongdae. "Setidaknya, aku tidak ingin ada perkelahian diantara kalian." Joonmyeon menyerah untuk menghentikan semua ini.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Luhan, memencet bel beberapa kali. Tidak berapa lama, Baekhyun lah yang membuka pintu. "Yifan? Ada keperluan apa?"

"Yang pasti bukan denganmu, kecil," Jawab Yifan ketus dan melewati pandangannya ke atas kepala Baekhyun, melihat isi rumah itu. "Panggilkan Luhan."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Ada keperluan apa dengan Luhan?" Yifan memutar matanya lelah, Tidak tahan lagi untuk langsung melihat Luhan. "Cerewet sekali, sih? Panggilkan saja!"

Baekhyun bergetar kaget menanggapi kalimat ketus Yifan, membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi, "Si-Silahkan masuk kalau begitu." Lalu Baekhyun berlalu masuk ke dalam dan tidak lama dia keluar bersama Luhan. "Ada apa?"

"Suruh si kecil itu masuk, kami tidak punya urusan dengannya," Kembali, Yifan terus memberikan jawaban ketus. "Duduk disitu, Luhan."

Yifan memimpin pertemuan kali ini dengan sangat baik, bukan Joonmyeon yang biasanya memimpin rapat. "Tiga hari lalu, aku lihat kau masih berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah di sore hari. Kau tau kan, pengurus organisasi sedang rapat dan hanya kami lah yang masih berhak berada disekolah. Kau ada keperluan apa waktu itu?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat, memandang Yifan tenang. "Aku memang kembali lagi untuk mengambil buku tugasku di rak barang tertinggal."

"Lalu?" Yifan tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan, "Aku tau kau melakukan hal lain,"

Luhan memandang mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan bingung, "Hal lain apa?"

"Misalnya, menghajar Kim Minseok sampai pingsan?" Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun lagi. Jongdae memandang Yifan tenang, _dia mengajak orang yang tepat._ "menghajar Minseok apa?" Jawab Luhan sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Minseok koma selama tiga hari, dan kami yakin kau yang membuatnya seperti itu." Sambung Yifan yang sudah tidak sabar ingin menangkap basah Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu, dan aku rasa itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Jawab Luhan sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kalau tidak ada urusan lain, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi. Teman-teman, ujian akhir 4 hari lagi. Aku hanya mengingatkan." Kata Luhan sambil menebar senyumnya.

Yifan mendengus kesal, tidak habis pikir. "Baiklah, aku harap kau akan mengaku lain kali." Yifan sudah mengepalkan tinjunya kuat, siap menghajar Luhan. Tapi Joonmyeon menarik tangan kekasihnya itu. _"Wu Yifan, kumohon."_

Suasana berubah dingin, Jongdae tidak kalah kesal dengan Yifan. Masalahnya, dia sangat yakin lelaki itu adalah penjahat dibalik semua ini. Tapi dia juga mengingat Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon pasti tidak suka kalau namanya tercemar akibat berkelahi; apalagi kalau ada yang melukai kekasihnya itu. "Yifan, kita tinggalkan saja."

Yifan hanya mendesah putus asa dan kesal, kecewa karena tidak memiliki bukti. "Luhan, lebih baik kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan berurusan dengan Wu Yifan, kau tahu itu." Kata Yifan ketika mereka berjalan menutup pintu yang telah dibukakan oleh Luhan.

Luhan menutup pintu itu perlahan, sambil melihat ketiga temannya berlalu meninggalkan rumahnya. Akhirnya, dia bisa bernafas lagi.

"Sial."

"Luhan? Apa maksud Yifan? Kau berkelahi dengan Minseok?" Baekhyun keluar dari balik kamar, rupanya dia mendengar percakapan mereka.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. "Bertemu dengannya saja tidak, Sayang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, yang pasti tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Jawab Luhan sambil merangkul Baekhyun dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau benar-benar mencurigakan, kau tau?" Baekhyun memberi tatapan menyelidik untuk Luhan, tidak tahu sudah yang keberapa. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu begini."

Luhan membalas tatapan menyelidik itu, "Tunggu sampai ujian akhir selesai, aku akan mengajakmu keluar, Baek. Lagipula sekarang kau juga harus belajar dan fokus."

 _Bertemu dengannya saja tidak apanya. Aku bertemu dengan Minseok, bahkan melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan itu. Tidak berbicara sedikitpun, menampar saja tidak. Minseok tidak seperti mu Baekhyun, cerewet._

Luhan benar-benar pusing, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan Baekhyun. Suara cerewetnya, kemauannya yang banyak, perintah-perintah yang dia berikan. Ditambah sifat keras kepalanya yang sangat menjengkelkan dan tidak merubah suasana menjadi lebih baik.

 _Sangat bukan Minseok._ Luhan tidak melihat Minseok di dalam Baekhyun. Dia kira, Baekhyun akan menjadi segalanya. Tapi kenyataannya, mendekati saja tidak. Baekhyun lebih tampan – tapi bukan itu yang Luhan cari. Semua yang Luhan butuhkan ada pada Minseok, tapi dia sudah membuang Minseok; melukainya dan menyiksanya. Kebahagiaan yang Luhan dapat bersama Baekhyun hanya terukur dimasa-masa awal. membagi ciuman dan pelukan, hanya terjadi pada masa awal mereka. Semakin lama, Luhan bisa melihat sifat Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

" _Luhan, tolong jemput aku dan teman-teman di toko buku Jin"_

" _Luhan, aku tidak bawa uang. Bisa tolong kau yang bayar?"_

" _Aku tidak mau makan ini, kemarin kan sudah." "Aku juga tidak mau disini, aku bosan."_

Sifat Baekhyun yang pemarah, yang Luhan tidak bisa mengerti. Luhan tidak tahu kapan dia marah kapan dia tidak, karena semua tergantung pada Baekhyun. Ketika dia bilang tidak, dia bisa saja sedang menyimpan dendam. Dan ketika Luhan tidak bisa menyadari perubahan, Baekhyun menjadi semakin cerewet :

" _Kau tidak mengerti lagi tentangku" "Kau benar-benar sudah tidak mengerti lagi"_

" _Tidak, aku tidak marah. Kau saja yang berlebihan." "Aku bilang aku tidak marah!"_

" _Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku, untuk apa bertanya lagi?"_

Minseok sedang asik memasak ketika dia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu. "Jongdae, ada yang mengetuk pintu."

Jongdae bangkit dari duduknya di dapur dan berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya, dan mengerutkan keningnya dengan gurat tidak suka. "Luhan?"

Luhan mendongak, mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Oh, Jongdae. Aku pikir Minseok yang akan membukakan pintu."

"Dia sedang sibuk." Jawab Jongdae singkat, tatapannya lurus ke mata Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya menatap tenang. "Aku yang masuk atau dia yang keluar, kalau begitu?"

Jongdae hanya mendengus kasar menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan, tapi kemudian dia membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Silahkan masuk," Luhan mengikuti langkah Jongdae yang duduk di ruang tamu, menatapnya. "Aku juga punya urusan denganmu Jongdae."

Jongdae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?" Luhan ikut duduk di sofa panjang itu, menyilangkan sebelah kakinya, "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Langsung saja ke intinya." Jawabnya singkat, ia menunggu. Jantungnya juga berdegup kencang, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Minseok.

"Mengenai Minseok," Kata Luhan, menghela nafas berat. "Aku yang membuatnya babak belur seperti itu."

Jongdae membulatkan matanya, kaget. Detik berikutnya dia langsung bangkit berdiri, dengan tinju yang terkepal kuat di tangan kanannya. Mengangkatnya tinggi dan mendaratkannya di pipi kiri Luhan. "Pengecut! Tidak berani mengaku waktu itu, hah? Bajingan! " Jongdae terus mendaratkan tinjunya di pipi Luhan, membuat wajah pucat itu menjadi merah dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dan mulutnya.

Luhan tidak membalas sama sekali, hanya menunduk. Badannya tersungkur duduk tapi dia terus bangun lagi, walaupun dia tau dia hanya akan mendapatkan tinju dari Jongdae. "Aku minta maaf."

Sementara suara menggoreng menutupi apa yang sedang terjadi di ruang tamu, Minseok gelisah kenapa Jongdae tidak kunjung kembali ke dapur. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mematikan kompornya dan menyusul Jongdae. Tapi yang dia lihat ketika dia sampai bukan Cuma Jongdae, tapi juga ada Luhan. Yang berdarah-darah.

"Kim Jongdae!" Minseok menjerit histeris melihat sahabatnya memukuli lelaki di hadapannya seperti orang kesetanan seperti itu. "Sudah, berhenti!"

Mereka berdua melihat Minseok, tapi Luhan tidak bisa terus mengangkat wajahnya karena pelipisnya juga sudah berdarah-darah.

Jongdae menjauhi badan Luhan, kepalan tangannya berlumuran darah. Menghapus keringat didahinya dengan tangannya yang sama, tidak peduli kalau darah Luhan juga tercetak di dahinya. "Bajingan ini yang membuatmu terluka." Jongdae berkata marah, benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. "Minseok sudah susah menjalani setiap hari dengan luka yang kau berikan, apa kau perlu menghajarnya? Bahkan memukul saja dia tidak bisa, Luhan. Kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu." Jongdae melanjutkan dengan nada putus asa.

"Aku tau." Luhan menjawab lirih, menghapus darah yang ada di sudut mulutnya. "Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintainya."

Jongdae menarik sudut bibirnya tajam, bernafas kasar melalu sudut bibir itu. "Oh, kau akan segera membunuhnya juga, kalau begitu."

Minseok tidak bisa mengerti situasi dingin yang sedang berada diantaranya sekarang. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, suasananya benar-benar canggung. "Hai, Minseok. Aku datang untuk menanyakan kabarmu." Luhan memaksakan sudut bibirnya untuk naik meskipun rasanya sangat perih, pandangannya juga kabur.

Minseok benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia ingin membantu Luhan, tapi takut itu akan melukai Jongdae. Dia hanya menatap Jongdae, matanya bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Dia datang karena ada urusan denganmu, Minseok." Jawab Jongdae, seolah mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Minseok. "Aku akan pergi keluar, aku berikan kalian waktu berdua. Aku harap kau sudah tidak ada disini ketika aku kembali, Luhan. Kalau kau tidak ingin aku menghajarmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Minseok membantu mengobati luka yang ada di wajah Luhan, semuanya tampak parah. Sedikit-sedikit Luhan meringis ketika kapas ber-alkhohol itu mengenai lukanya. "Aku minta maaf, Minseok. Aku kira, dengan begitu aku akan berhenti mencintaimu. Tapi aku malah semakin merindukanmu."

Minseok tidak mengerti. "Kau kan memang tidak pernah mencintaiku," Jawab Minseok singkat. "Kau mengatakannya. Chanyeol mengatakannya."

Luhan mendesah lelah, dia mengakui ini salahnya. "Aku-" dia berhenti. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Kau pasti tidak percaya."

"Mungkin, tapi aku sudah memaafkanmu." Jawab Minseok yang masih fokus membersihkan luka-luka itu. "Aku menghargai kalau kau mau menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Kau bersedia berjalan-jalan denganku?" tanya Luhan. "Dengan luka-luka yang ada diwajahmu?" Minseok balik bertanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Baiklah."

"Aku memang sempat mencintai Baekhyun." Luhan membuka pembicaraan ketika Minseok selesai mengirim pesan pada Jongdae dan keluar dari rumah. "Tapi semua sikapnya, berbanding terbalik denganmu."

Minseok hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Lanjutkan,"

"Kau benar-benar mengerti tentangku. Kau banyak mendengarkan." Luhan melanjutkan sedikit-sedikit, meringis di setiap kalimatnya. "Sementara Baekhyun, dia hanya peduli pada uangku."

"Kau juga bilang aku begitu, kan. Aku hanya butuh uangmu."

"Aku hanya mengatakan itu agar kau membenciku. Tidak mudah kan, membenci seseorang yang sudah menghabiskan waktu dua tahun denganmu?"

"Setelah kau mengatakan itu juga masih tidak mudah. Setelah temanmu menghajarku juga masih tidak mudah." Jawab Minseok, menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. "Tentu kau harus berpikir kenapa aku tidak memberi tahu Jongdae kalau waktu itu kau pelakunya."

"kau memang memiliki hati yang terbaik, Kim Minseok." Balas Luhan, memberikan senyumnya yang terbaik untuk Minseok. "aku tidak menyesal masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang."

Minseok hanya terdiam, lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan dan tidak banyak berbicara. "Belum lagi, waktu itu kita sering bertengkar, ketika Baekhyun hadir dan menemaniku. Aku tidak sibuk, Minseok. Aku bersama Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak kaget." Jawab Minseok tenang. "Aku hanya berusaha berpikir positif walaupun aku tau kau menemukan kebahagiaan lain."

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak sadar sudah melukaimu." Luhan menunduk dalam, tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Minseok. Aku bahagia bersamamu. Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku? Lagi?"

Luhan mengeluarkan kotak hitam kecil dari sakunya dan membukanya. Luhan mengeluarkan satu buah cincin dan menunjukkan jari manis kanannya "Lihat, aku membelikan sesuatu yang serasi untuk kita," Melihat itu, Minseok hanya tertawa. "Untuk apa? Kau kembali hanya untuk pergi."

Luhan mempertahankan senyumnya sambil menutup kembali kotak itu dan memasukkannya ke sakunya. "Kau tidak perlu menjawab hari ini," Begitu dia mendapat penolakan dari Minseok. "Ayo kita kembali ke rumahmu- rumah Jongdae."

Jongdae yang membukakan pintu. "Aku masuk ya," Minseok menoleh sedikit kearah Luhan, dan mendapat anggukan darinya. "Sampai bertemu lagi Minseok."

Sementara itu, Jongdae tetap bertahan di ambang pintu. Terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kalau begitu aku juga pulang, Jongdae. Aku minta maaf sudah mengganggumu."

Luhan membalikkan badannya, tapi dia berhenti ketika mendengar suara Jongdae memanggilnya. "Aku juga minta maaf. Menghajarmu." Jongdae berdeham sedikit kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "bisa ku bilang –tidak sengaja. Pokoknya aku minta maaf."

"Ya, ya, tentu saja kau tidak sengaja. Aku yang sudah membuatmu marah, kau sudah susah payah menjaga Minseok tapi aku dengan mudah melukainya."

Jongdae akhirnya bisa tersenyum dengan lega, "Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau melakukannya lagi." Dia memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam sakunya. "Aku tau."

Dia tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan Minseok, sampai dia benar-benar kehilangan dan merasakan kosong yang menyakitkan.

Luhan berjalan pulang –sengaja tidak membawa mobil- melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus. Rasa pahit mulai merambat tangannya, _yang tidak sempat memegang Minseok walaupun dia sangat ingin._ Luhan sudah memberikan Minseok rasa sakit dengan berkata jahat –ditambah luka lebam yang terlihat. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya terasa sakit; dia kehilangan sentuhan Minseok.

Dia tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan Minseok, sampai dia benar-benar kehilangan dan merasakan kosong yang menyakitkan.

Luhan duduk di antrian paling belakang, sebenarnya tidak ingin pulang. Luhan masih ingin melihat Minseok lebih lama lagi. Belum lagi si cerewet Baekhyun, harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh ke asal suara. "Benar-benar sial." -kalau tau seperti ini- dia tidak akan bilang akan ke rumah Jongdae. Itu Baekhyun.

"Luhan, kau tidak datang!" Belum sampai, Baekhyun sudah menggerutu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya disetiap langkahnya. "Kau juga mengabaikan pesan-pesanku!" Luhan tidak mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali. Tidak berniat menanggapi.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun memukul tangan Luhan sekali, menyadarkannya kalau disana ada seseorang sedang berbicara dengannya. "Kau tau aku tidak suka saat kau mengabaikanku!" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh plester pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membentuk mulutnya seperti O besar dan menutupnya dengan satu tangan, terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi padamu!" Baekhyun menjerit, tapi itu tidak memperbaiki suasana hati Luhan. "Kau-"

"Bukan urusanmu." Bus sudah datang. Luhan bangun dari tempat duduknya, tidak memandang Baekhyun sama sekali. "Lu, jelaskan sesuatu padaku!" Baekhyun terus berteriak sementara Luhan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju bus. Benar-benar tidak menginginkan Baekhyun ataupun suara melengkingnya sekarang.

Luhan berjalan menaiki bus, dibelakangnya ada Baekhyun yang masih setia mengikut dengan wajah mengkerut karena tidak mendapatkan penjelasan apa-apa. "Aku lelah, Baek. Berhenti menemuiku untuk sementara." Setelahnya Luhan hilang dibalik pintu yang menutup.

 **TBC**

 **a/n: Oke. jadi ini adalah fic pertama gue di ffn -masih jaman ga si author noob- sesuai dengan yang diatas, sisa satu chapter lagi untuk ff ini. jadi bagi kalian yang mau baca endingnya, dimohon review dan follownya ya ^o^ berhubung gue author baru, gue mau lihat apa ff pertama gue berhasil atau ga, masukan apapun bebas kalian ketik di kolom review.**

 **Dimohon dukungannya yaaaa!**

 **Yaudah, segini dulu untuk perkenalan. kita bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, makasih udah berhenti dan bersedia baca!** 💋💋💋

-Reyna.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Has Left.

CASTS: KIM MINSEOK

LUHAN

KIM JONGDAE

EXO OT12 (minus Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Jongin)

GENRE: ANGST / FLUFF

Length : 2 of 2

Rate: M, untuk kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar. gaada adegan 'anu' disini ya teman-teman. MAAP KALO KECEWA /UHUK/

Pair: Main is XIUHAN. gue udah lama keabisan ff xiuhan yang romantis, jadi gue bikin sendiri dengan harapan xiuhan di ff gue mendapat dukungan dan kesan positif. harapan kedua, supaya Kim Minseok lebih terkenal. gue jarang baca ff dia di ffn, sedih banget T_T

Disclaimer: Casts obviously beyond my authorities. gue ga punya hak cipta buat pake nama mereka di ff gue, tapi kan mereka janji buat senengin fans dan ini cara gue HEHEHE

AUTHOR: REYNA.

 **Guys, ini ff pertama gue. mohon dukungannya ya! kritik dan saran sangat diterima di kolom review, boleh langsung komen dibawah kalo mau tanya-tanya ttg ff ini kalo masih kurang jelas. gue pasti bales HEKHEK.**

 **btw, chapter 1 udah dibenerin guys, udah ada jarak antara pergantian scene. maaf kalo bacanya jadi kurang nyaman, makasih ya masukannya!**

 **A/n & Balasan review ada di bawah guys, jangan lupa baca ya :3 /maksa/**

SUMMARY:

Love doesn't left. It just disappeared – and it will come back at some turning point.

.

Luhan berjalan menaiki bus, dibelakangnya ada Baekhyun yang masih setia mengikut dengan wajah mengkerut karena tidak mendapatkan penjelasan apa-apa. "Aku lelah, Baek. Berhenti menemuiku untuk sementara." Setelahnya Luhan hilang dibalik pintu yang menutup.

Perasaannya benar-benar pahit. Dibandingkan perih di wajahnya yang belum berkurang, melihat Minseok masih tertawa di atas lukanya terasa lebih sakit. Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan –Jongdae yang sangat baik menjaga Minseok atau kenyataan bahwa Minseok mungkin tidak akan pernah menerimanya lagi. Mengetahui dia tidak merasa terkejut dengan kenyataan itu, Luhan tertawa paksa. Minseok yang dulu mencintainya tidak akan kembali lagi – karena Luhan yang sudah membuatnya menjauh dan belajar menjalani hari tanpa seorang Luhan.

Minseok sudah menolaknya – dia tidak mengharapkan Luhan kembali. Luhan tidak suka kenyataan itu, dia hanya memberikan dirinya sendiri kesempatan kedua untuk minta Minseok lagi. Bukan memberi Minseok kesempatan untuk menjawabnya lain kali.

Ting tong. Bel rumahnya berbunyi, setelah 1 minggu tidak pernah ada yang datang. Dengan langkah malas dia berjalan menuju pintunya, dan membuka pintu itu.

Mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresi di wajahnya. "Baek, aku sudah katakan. Berhenti menemuiku."

Baekhyun mendengus nafas dari hidungnya dan melipat tangannya di dada, mendorong dirinya sendiri masuk tanpa perlu diijinkan oleh Luhan. "Aku sudah memberikanmu satu minggu untuk berpikir mengenai kesalahanmu. Juga untuk menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu minggu lalu."

Luhan menutup pintu, mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa dengan masih menyilangkan tangannya. "Kesalahanku adalah membiarkanmu masuk diantaraku dan Minseok; dan yang terjadi padaku bukan urusanmu."

Baekhyun kaget – matanya melotot dan dia langsung berdiri dari sofa. "Apa katamu!" Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan, ekspresinya kusut. "Aku memberikan waktuku untukmu, Luhan!"

"Ya, ya," Luhan menjawab malas. "Terserahmu sajalah. Tapi kau orang paling egois yang pernah aku temui, Baek – dan aku tidak tahu apa kau bisa perbaiki sikapmu itu atau tidak."

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol emosi yang memuncak di mulut dan kepalanya – sangat panas. "Kau bersikap semaumu, Lu. Aku sudah tau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan darimu dan harusnya sejak itu pula aku mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Oh kau sudah berpikir begitu?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya sekarang; merasa tertarik tentang kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. "kau memang sebaiknya meminta sejak dulu."

"Memang benar, aku sangat marah padamu! Kita sampai disini saja kalau begitu!" Baekhyun melebihi lengkingan suaranya yang biasa, dan dia sudah menangis sementara Luhan hanya menatapnya datar, "Memang itu yang aku inginkan – sekarang urusan kita sudah beres; kau bisa langsung keluar dari rumahku."

Baekhyun kembali membulatkan matanya, tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakan Luhan. "Lu, tapi aku-" Luhan sudah bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya bersemangat. "Aku sudah membuka pintu cukup lebar untukmu."

Baekhyun mengejar Luhan – berlari sambil menangis. Suaranya bergetar, dan suaranya rendah hampir tidak terdengar. "Luhan maaf, aku tidak ingin berpisah-"

"Terlambat, kau sudah memintanya. Lagipula kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kalau kau tidak memintanya duluan maka aku yang akan memintanya."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat, tidak ingin melepaskannya. Tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menyampaikan air mata yang mengalir dan yang terbendung di sudut matanya. Tapi perlahan, dia juga keluar dari rumah itu. Membalikkan badannya, menatap Luhan."Ini yang kau inginkan? Kau pikir Minseok akan kembali padamu? Teruslah berharap dan jangan pernah bangun – karena itu hanya akan ada di mimpimu."

Terserah – Luhan tau kenyataannya, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak mempercayai yang bukan keinginannya. Luhan percaya Minseok akan kembali; karena dia yakin mereka masih saling mencintai.

.

Luhan tidak yakin kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menghubungi Minseok –tidak ada privasi; dirumah itu ada Jongdae. Tapi setidaknya, sudah tidak ada yang menghambat hubungan mereka; dia dan Baekhyun sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Luhan meraih ponselnya, mencari nomor Minseok, menemukannya dan akan menghubungi nomor itu. Satu minggu jeda yang cukup dia rasa.

"Halo."  
"Hai Minseok, kau masih menyimpan nomorku?" Jantungnya berdegup kencang untuk beberapa kalimat pertama.  
"Tentu saja."  
"Kau menjawab lebih singkat dibandingkan dulu."  
"Benarkah? Aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Apa ini mengganggumu?"  
"Tidak- tidak. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu."  
"Baiklah?"  
"Aku akan datang lagi kerumah Jongdae. kau masih tinggal disana?"  
"Kalau tidak, aku tinggal dimana lagi?"  
"Aku kesana sekarang."  
"Aku akan beritahu Jongdae."  
"Apa? Untuk apa?"  
"Aku belum ada dirumah sekarang- tapi mungkin sudah saat kau sampai. Untuk berjaga kalau kau datang lebih dulu aku akan beritahu Jongdae."  
"Kau ada dimana?"  
"Aku di pasar dekat halte 331."  
"Aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu di halte itu."  
"Mengantarku pulang, 'kan?"  
"Tentu saja."  
"Baiklah, 5 menit lagi aku selesai."  
"Tunggu aku."

Itu adalah kali pertama Luhan merasa Minseok adalah miliknya –lagi- Percakapan itu panjang, tapi terasa sebentar untuk Luhan. Bibirnya mengembang senyum lagi akhirnya, hatinya juga. Luhan merasa tenang dan dapat bernafas lega – sampai disini semua berjalan dengan baik.

.

Minseok sudah menunggu 5 menit, tapi Luhan atau mobilnya belum kelihatan. Minseok memang lebih suka menunggu daripada ditunggu, karena rasanya lebih santai supaya tidak terburu-buru. Mengenai Luhan, dia senang lelaki itu kembali memperhatikannya. Minseok masih mencintainya, karena ada sesuatu dalam Luhan yang tidak bisa dilupakan – karena Luhan pernah menjadi segalanya untuk Minseok. Jongdae terus memperingati, tapi dia juga mendukung apapun keputusannya, karena dia tau Minseok masih menginginkan lelaki itu. Selalu menginginkan lelaki itu. Tapi Minseok juga tidak ingin seperti lelaki murahan; asal menerima saja walaupun dia sudah tau Luhan seperti apa. Jongdae yang menjaganya saat Luhan tidak ada, lelaki itu juga menyukai Minseok – dia bisa lihat, walaupun Jongdae tidak pernah mengakuinya. Mereka-

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun, Minseok?" Tidak tau sejak kapan, Luhan sudah duduk disebelahnya dengan mobil yang terparkir di depan mereka. "Luhan? Sejak kapan?"

"Aku memanggilmu dari mobilku, tapi kau terus memandang kebawah. Jadi aku turun dan menemanimu duduk, tapi kau tidak bergerak selama 3 menit."

Pikirannya memang rumit, Minseok tidak terbiasa terganggu oleh hal-hal seperti ini. "Maaf, Lu. Ayo antar aku pulang,"

"Dan bicara denganku," Sambung Luhan, sambil membantu Minseok membawa bahan makanan yang dibelinya. "Aku merindukan saat berdua denganmu."

Untuk menanggapi itu, Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga; hanya bersama Luhan dia bisa merasa seperti itu. Disamping luka yang sudah pernah dia dapatkan dari lelaki yang sama.

"Aku tetap beritahu Jongdae kalau aku akan pulang bersamamu," Minseok bicara sambil mengecek barang yang dibawanya lagi, tampak sibuk. "Dia bilang kau boleh datang."

Luhan tetap fokus menyetir, meskipun dia sangat ingin melihat wajah Minseok; apalagi ketika dia sedang bicara. Menggemaskan. "Jongdae ada dirumah?"

"Setelah ujian akhir dia tidak memiliki aktivitas selain kelas vocal dan dance yang dia ikuti," Jawab Minseok sambil memperhatikan jalanan. "Tapi untuk hari libur seperti ini dia beristirahat di rumah. Bagaimana denganmu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Luhan mematikan mesin mobil karena mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Jongdae, membantu Minseok mengambil barang dan membawanya dibelakang Minseok. "Aku sedang berusaha mendapatkanmu kembali."

Lagi, Minseok tersenyum tanpa dia perlu berpikir. Senyum itu mengembang dengan sendirinya, seperti sudah seharusnya dia tersenyum. Tidak lama, Jongdae membukakan pintu. Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya begitu dia melihat Luhan di depan pintu, mengambil barang-barang Minseok yang dia bawa. "Masuklah."

Luhan merasa lebih tenang dari kali terakhir dia menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini, waktu itu dia merasa tegang dan gugup. Tapi kali ini, dia merasa hangat. Minseok berjalan mendekati sofa, melepas jaket dan menaruh tasnya kemudian duduk di sofa itu. Jadi Luhan mengikutinya juga.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya dengan lebih jelas lagi." Luhan membuka pembicaraan setelah Minseok kembali dari membuat minuman untuk mereka berdua. "Kau butuh tahu lebih banyak untuk bisa memaafkanku."

Minseok menyesap teh yang dia buat sedikit, memandang Luhan. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kau tau itu. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk membencimu."

"Tentu kau memiliki hak penuh untuk membenciku, melaporkanku ke kantor polisi atas tindak kekerasan. Tapi kau memilih tidak melakukannya dan menyimpannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkanku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya sudah. Memaafkan tidak sulit, Luhan. Yang sulit adalah melupakan."

"Kau mencoba melupakanku?"

Minseok tidak sadar kalau dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Luhan yang indah, damai. Mata Luhan yang dulu. "Aku hanya mencoba melanjutkan kehidupan, sepertimu. Kau juga melanjutkan kehidupanmu."

Sedikit demi sedikit, Luhan kembali merasa bersalah. Penyesalan datang terlambat, 'kan? "Aku sudah selesai dengan Baekhyun, dia yang meminta duluan. Lagipula aku rasa kami tidak cocok, sifat kami berdua sangat keras."

Daritadi Minseok hanya tersenyum, tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa bahagianya dia. "Aku tidak tahu kau masih dengan Baekhyun."

"Tentu kau tidak tahu, kau selalu di dalam kelas saat jam istirahat. Kalau kau suka main ke kantin, kau akan lebih sering melihat kami. " Luhan tertawa menyindir Minseok, karena lelaki itu selalu menolak pergi ke kantin. "Aku masih sekolah untuk satu tahun kedepan, aku akan mencoba pergi ke kantin kalau begitu."

"Minseok," Luhan memandang lurus ke dalam mata Minseok, seperti rumah itu kosong dan hanya ada mereka berdua. "Ya?"

"Apa kita teman sekarang?" Luhan memutuskan, sekarang belum saat yang tepat untuk mengajak Minseok kembali bersamanya. Luhan akan mengambil langkah pelan, karena dia juga ingin mengobati luka yang dia buat sendiri.

Sementara itu, Jongdae tidak pergi kemana-mana. Dia hanya ke dapur supaya juga bisa mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau Minseok memaafkan Luhan, maka dia juga memaafkannya. Karena itu, sekarang Jongdae sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk membenci tahu bagaimana, tapi dia tau Minseok membutuhkan lelaki itu kembali . Jongdae tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Rasa sayang yang dia miliki untuk Minseok akan selamanya bertahan sebagai sahabat; tidak lebih dari itu. Minseok membutuhkannya sebagai seorang sahabat, bukan seorang kekasih. Begitu juga dengan dirinya, dia menginginkan Minseok sebagai kekasihnya, tapi itu bukan yang dibutuhkannya. Minseok telah mengajarkan banyak hal dalam hidup, dan itu adalah pesan yang disampaikan seorang sahabat. Dia telah membantu semaksimal mungkin, melindunginya sebagai seorang sahabat, itu mencakup semua hal yang dibutuhkan Minseok.

Merepotkan – tidak, sama sekali tidak. Jongdae melakukannya dengan senang hati, karena dia juga tidak mendapat kerugian dari membantu seorang teman. Banyak hal yang tidak bisa dipaksakan, hal itu salah satunya adalah perasaan. Sifat awal Jongdae adalah seorang yang keras, namun kehadiran Minseok mampu merubah sifat tersebut menjadi sesuatu yang lebih lembut, tapi tetap mempertahankan apa yang menjadi dasar untuk Jongdae. Minseok mengajarkannya untuk tidak memaksakan perasaannya sendiri, dan sekarang dia bisa menerima itu – dia tahu sekarang adalah saatnya untuk menggunakan nasihat Minseok, dan Jongdae berterima kasih karenanya.

"Jongdae," Jongdae kembali dari pemikirannya yang dalam ketika mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya. "Aku ingin pulang."

Jongdae hampir merasa malu karena dia hanya duduk di depan meja makan yang kosong – tanpa satupun makanan- dimana kakinya berada di atas meja itu. "Aku akan mengantar kedepan,"

"Kita sudah mengobrol banyak," Minseok kembali mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang dia beli tadi "Aku tidak mengantar ya, Lu. Aku harus memasak siang ini karena Jongdae belum makan. Akan lebih baik kalau kau ikut makan siang sebentar,"

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku baru pindah rumah dan harus cepat membersihkannya, karena beberapa minggu lagi aku akan sibuk belajar untuk tes masuk universitas."

Jongdae menepuk pundak Luhan beberapa kali, "Tidak apa, kau selalu bisa datang lain kali, Luhan. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau bergegas pulang supaya bisa beristirahat."

"Baiklah," Luhan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan bersama Jongdae ke pintu depan. "Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku juga, Jongdae. Rumah ini benar-benar berisi kehangatan."

Jongdae tersenyum, dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. "Kau tau, Minseok yang membuat rumah ini menjadi hangat. Dan aku memang memaafkanmu – tentu saja, karena kau temanku Luhan."

Luhan terus berjalan bersama Jongdae sampai Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya, "Aku akan berkunjung lagi lain kali. Kita akan bertemu di pengumuman kelulusan, kalau begitu?"

"Yap, jangan lupa. Dua hari lagi."

"Tentu. Semoga berhasil untukmu, Jongdae. semoga kau bisa mengalahkan Joonmyeon," Mereka berdua tertawa. Joonmyeon si ketua organisasi itu, berkali-kali bilang kalau Jongdae tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya. "Kau juga, semoga berhasil. Untukmu aku berharap lulus sajalah,"

"Aku memang tidak sepintar kau, tapi aku juga pasti akan lulus. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi." Luhan menyalakan mobilnya, dan melambaikan tangan pada Jongdae untuk yang terakhir kalinya hari ini. "Hati-hati dijalan."

.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini Minseok sedang tidak bisa tidur. Walaupun dia lelah karena tugas sekolahnya, tapi tugas yang belum terselesaikan lebih kuat untuk membuatnya terjaga. Jongdae yang tidur disebelahnya tidak kalah lelah, bahkan dia tetap tertidur tanpa mengetahui temannya itu masih terbangun.

Minseok hanya menggulingkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, merasa bosan. Diluar juga sedang hujan, menambah hawa dingin di kamar yang membuat suasana jadi kurang nyaman. Minseok memperhatikan tetesan hujan itu berirama dengan detak jarum jam di kamarnya, sampai dering ponselnya mengangetkannya.

Luhan, nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu.

"Halo?" Minseok mengangkat dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan Jongdae.

Sapaan Minseok disambut dengan tawa kecil di seberang telepon, terkikik pelan. "Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, kenapa kau belum tidur?" Memecah keheningan yang hanya ditemani oleh tetesan air hujan, nada Luhan terdengar cemas.

Minseok menghela nafas sebentar, mengatur nafas supaya suaranya tetap rendah. "Belum, aku tidak mengantuk."

Luhan menguap sekali, tanda sebenarnya dia sudah mengantuk. Dan itu menjelaskan kenapa Luhan merespon lambat. "Aku sudah mengantuk, tapi aku juga sedang belajar. Aku hanya ingin meneleponmu, tidak tahu kau akan benar-benar mengangkatnya."

"Kapan tes mu itu berlangsung?"

"Minggu depan, hahaha. Aku sudah meminta bantuan Jongdae tapi tetap ada beberapa soal yang aku belum mengerti. " Minseok mendengar suara gumaman Luhan yang tidak jelas, tidak mengerti dia bicara apa.

"Belajarlah yang giat, minggu depan itu sebentar, Lu. Kau juga jangan lupa untuk istirahat." Luhan kembali merespon lambat, malah Luhan tidak merespon sama sekali. Minseok merasa mungkin Luhan tertidur untuk sepersekian detik. "Kenapa kau ingin meneleponku?"

Terdengar suara seperti Luhan sedang membalik-balikan halaman bukunya, dan menulis sesuatu. "Aku memikirkanmu." Suara mengantuk Luhan terdengar bergetar dan rendah, membuat Minseok menginginkan Luhan menemaninya tidur sekarang juga.

Minseok menyukainya. Terdengar seperti Luhan sedang berkata manis untuknya. "Kenapa memikirkanku?"

"Kau tidak menjawabku?" Luhan yang ada disebrang telepon kembali tertawa, seharusnya Minseok sudah tahu jawabannya. "Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Tidak ada. Seharusnya kau tau kenapa, Minseok."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Minseok diam. Perasaan bahagianya benar-benar meledak sampai ke dada, benar-benar menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan akibat hujan yang semakin deras.

"Minseok?" Suara bergetar itu kembali memanggilnya, seperti tersadar secara paksa membuat Luhan terdengar lucu. Mungkin Luhan meminta Minseok untuk berbicara setelah Minseok hanya menanggapi Luhan dengan perasaan yang akan meledak.

"Ya, Luhan?"

"Ehm, aku tidak bisa menelepon terlalu lama, Kau sudah menyuruhku tidur dan aku sudah tertidur beberapa kali daritadi. Sekarang juga sudah lewat tengah malam, besok kau sekolah. "

Minseok bisa membayangkannya, bagaimana Luhan yang setengah mengantuk menahan kepala beratnya diatas buku pelajaran yang tebal, yang dia yakin sudah ditutup saat Minseok mendengar suara lembaran kertas tadi. "Ya, tidurlah. Kau bilang kan besok pagi kau harus ke toko buku,"

"Aku matikan, ya. Sampai ketemu lagi. Selamat malam, Minseok. Cobalah untuk tidur,"

Minseok mengusap kulit tangannya karena merasa dingin yang menusuk, walaupun dia sudah menggunakan selimut menutupi seluruh badannya. "Aku akan usahakan."

"Tidur yang nyenyak. Jangan lupa, aku merindukanmu."

"Iya, kau juga tidur yang nyenyak." Tidak lama setelah itu, Luhan mematikan sambungan dari seberang sana. Minseok menaruh kembali ponselnya di sampingnya, membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Dan berpikir, apakah ini sudah saat yang tepat untuk membalas Luhan dengan aku juga merindukanmu.

Jongdae sudah terbangun sejak pertama dering ringtone Minseok berbunyi. Jongdae tidak berniat mencuri dengar semua itu, tapi dia tidak bisa langsung tertidur lagi. Hanya dengan mendengarkannya, Jongdae yakin Minseok terus tersenyum selama panggilan itu berlangsung. Dia sendiri juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya kalau Minseok bahagia. Jongdae turut merasa senang ketika Minseok memiliki sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Dia benar-benar sudah mendukung mereka untuk kembali bersama, itu adalah pilihan yang paling tepat.

Keadaan sangat sunyi disamping rintik-rintik hujan. Minseok melihat Jongdae yang tidur di sebelahnya – membelakanginya; berharap Jongdae tidak terbangun. "Jongdae? kau tidur 'kan?"

Jongdae bergerak, membalik tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Minseok. "Menurutmu?" Minseok menghela nafas, ikut membalik badannya dan berhadapan dengan Jongdae. "Sudah kuduga. Aku minta maaf, mungkin ringtone ponselku membuatmu kaget."

"Minseok," Jongdae merasa kembali mengantuk,dia memejamkan matanya. "Biarkan dia merindukanmu – kadang ketika kau selalu ada, He takes you for grantedkarena dia pikir kau akan selalu tetap tinggal." Minseok tidak menjawab, dia mencerna kata-kata itu. Jongdae benar.

.

Minseok semakin banyak tertawa – bebannya pasti banyak berkurang. Salah satunya adalah Luhan yang kembali untuknya. Otomatis, Jongdae juga bahagia. Dia tidak pernah membuat Minseok tertawa sebahagia itu – hanya tertawa saja.

Luhan sangat cocok untuk Minseok. Bahkan dengan orang yang sama yang membuatnya terluka sekalipun, Minseok bisa tertawa lepas."Semakin hari kau semakin terlihat bahagia," Jongdae masih mengantar jemput Minseok – ditambah berbulan-bulan waktu liburnya, Jongdae tidak memiliki banyak aktivitas dirumah.

Minseok memegang wajahnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membulatkan matanya – menatap Jongdae. "Benarkah? Hari ini hari terakhir sekolah – dan semua tugas sulit sudah lepas dari beban pikiranku, jadi tidak heran kalau aku bahagia."

"Dan Luhan juga sudah kembali padamu."

Minseok hanya tersenyum – mungkin sebenarnya sekarang dia sedang melukai perasaan Jongdae, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Apakah itu sesuatu yang bagus, untukmu?"

Jongdae mengembangkan senyumnya yang tenang sambil mengikuti Minseok masuk kedalam rumah setelah dia membuka pintu. "Tentu saja, dengan Luhan kembali kebahagiaanmu juga kembali. Senyum yang selalu aku lihat dari kecil juga kembali."

"Tapi aku sudah tersenyum dari kemarin-kemarin, Jongdae,"

Jongdae tersenyum lagi. "Tapi kau benar-benar bahagia baru beberapa hari belakangan ini," dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sementara Minseok di dapur menyiapkan makan siang. "Aku mau tanya sesuatu, Jongdae."

"Tanya apa?" Minseok mendatangi Jongdae yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Temani aku duduk di dapur." Jongdae berjalan mengikuti Minseok didepannya, memilih duduk di seberang Minseok. "Aku ingin bertanya beberapa pertanyaan tidak masuk akal,"

Minseok menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, melihat Jongdae sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja. "Tentang Luhan, yah. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Luhan,"

Jongdae tersenyum, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja makan. "Luhan? Dia orang baik. Tentu saja – kau pasti sudah tahu. Kenapa?"

Minseok menghela nafas, kali ini sudah berani menatap langsung mata lawan bicaranya. "Aku merasa aneh. Kau tau, tampaknya seperti aku tidak mungkin mencintainya lagi-"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya." Jongdae memotong cepat, memang seperti itu kenyataannya. "Ahm- well. Apakah begitu jelas terlihat diwajahku?"

Jongdae tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. "Begitu jelas terlihat di wajahmu." Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya, menarik nafas. "Maksudku, aku sempat bahagia tanpanya, Jongdae. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku dengan begitu mudah mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya."

"Itu bagus untukmu. Berarti kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat."

Minseok mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Kau mendukungku?"

"Sangat."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Minseok berhenti. "Aku tahu kau marah padanya untukku, tapi aku kira kau membencinya."

Jongdae kembali tertawa santai, menhela nafasnya dengan tenang. "Kau mau tau apa yang akhirnya akan memperbaiki keadaan dan banyak hal lainnya?"

"Apa?"

"Waktu."

Minseok hampir menangis. Jongdae tidak banyak berbicara – tapi banyak hal penting yang keluar ketika dia berbicara. "Jongdae…"

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku benar-benar mendukungmu, seharusnya kau bahagia kan?"

"Ini namanya tangis bahagia." Minseok tidak tahan untuk meneteskan air matanya – kali ini untuk Jongdae. Minseok menghapus air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya dan tersenyum. "Tidak pernah mendengar yang namanya air mata bahagai?"

"Well, Aku hanya lebih mengharapkanmu tertawa." Jongdae bangkit dari kursinya dan beralih ke makanan yang ada kompor. "Omong-omong, hari ini Luhan akan datang, apa dia memberitahumu juga?"

"Terima kasih, Jongdae. Kau yang terbaik." Minseok ikut bangkit dari kursinya, tidak menjawab. Dia mengikuti langkah Jongdae. "Boleh aku memberimu pelukan?"

Jongdae tertawa pelan, dia membalikkan badannya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Kemari kalau begitu." Minseok setengah berlari menghampiri Jongdae, menabrakkan dirinya dan memberikan Jongdae pelukan erat. "Terima kasih."

Jongdae membalas pelukan itu sambil tersenyum, tidak kalah erat dengan pelukan Minseok. "Kau pantas mendapatkan banyak kebahagiaan." Jongdae melepaskan pelukan itu lebih dulu, memandang Minseok. "Kalau beberapa orang mengatakan kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya, itu karena mereka iri padamu."

Tok tok tok.

Tidak lama, ada yang mengetuk pintu. "Itu pasti Luhan." Jongdae bergerak duluan dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu. "Oh ya, dia tidak bilang kalau ingin datang. Dia ada urusan denganmu?" Minseok berjalan dibelakang, mengikuti.

"Hari ini hasil tes nya keluar, jadi bagus atau tidak bagus, dia akan datang." Jongdae memegang gagang pintu, membukanya dan melihat Luhan. "Kau sebaiknya mendapatkan bell untuk rumahmu." Luhan memulai percakapan sambil tersenyum, sedikit tertawa dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Aku lulus, Jongdae."

Jongdae membalas pelukan itu , dia juga membalas dengan senyum lebar andalannya, ikut merasa lega. "Selamat, kawan. Kami tahu kau akan lulus. Silahkan masuk,"

"Karena beritanya baik, jadi aku rasa aku sudah bisa tersenyum lega hari ini." Luhan mengikuti mereka berdua masuk, dan duduk di dapur. "Aku ingin mengajak kalian berdua merayakan ini. kau tau – lulus tes adalah suatu yang spesial untukku."

Jongdae berbalik dan memandang Luhan, duduk di salah satu kursi. "Aku minta maaf, Luhan. Sebentar lagi aku harus mengajar di tempat les vocal ku."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, kaget. "Apa? Kau sekarang sudah mengajar? Kau benar-benar jahat, menyembunyikan kabar seperti itu dariku." Minseok dan Jongdae tertawa, sedikit merasa kasihan pada Luhan karena sangat sibuk belajar. "Kau sangat sibuk, jadi kami tidak tahu kapan waktu yang pas untuk memberitahumu." Minseok menjawab sambil terus tertawa, merasakan kebahagiaan yang memenuhi rumah itu sekarang.

"Karena aku tidak bisa ikut, lebih baik kalian berdua saja kalau begitu." Jongdae menuangkan air dingin yang baru dia ambil dari kulkas ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Hmm, bagaimana denganmu Minseok? Kau ingin pergi?" Luhan bertanya setenang mungkin, walaupun didalam hatinya dia sangat gembira. Kemungkinan berjalan bersama Minseok terbuka lebar di depan matanya. "Tentu saja, aku juga mewakili Jongdae untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu, Luhan."

Luhan setengah mati menahan gelombang bahagia yang dia rasakan, berusaha memasang ekspresi setenang mungkin, dan hanya mengembangkan senyum. "Kita pergi sekarang? Aku janji akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu, Jongdae. Selamat untukmu juga – kau sekarang setara seorang guru."

Jongdae tertawa lagi. "Well, aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka. Hobiku adalah bakat, eh?" Luhan mengikuti Jongdae berjalan ke ruang tamu, sementara Minseok menyiapkan tasnya. "Aku harus mengakuinya, kau memang berbakat."

Ketika Minseok sudah siap, Luhan bangkit dari sofa nyaman itu. "Baiklah, kami akan pergi. Hati-hati saat berkendara Jongdae,"

Jongdae menyesap kopi paginya yang dia bawa ke depan, melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua yang sudah berada di dalam mobil. "Hati-hati!"

.

"Aku tidak merencanakan ini, tadinya aku kira kita bertiga akan pergi. " Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedikit merasa canggung karena Minseok tidak berkata apa-apa sejak mereka berada di mobil. "Kau merasa keberatan kalau tidak ada Jongdae?"

Minseok memandang Luhan –yang fokus menyetir- dan tersenyum. "Tidak, kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Habisnya kau tidak berkata apa-apa daritadi." Luhan melihat Minseok sekilas, lalu melihat jam tangannya. "Kita pergi kemana?"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya dan melihat Luhan dengan raut wajah bingungnya. "Hari ini acaramu, jadi kurasa terserah kau saja?" Luhan tetap menyetir sambil fokus menyetir. "Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu berdua denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat heoddeok di Myeongdong?"

Minseok tau apa maksud Luhan. Heoddeok. Kencan pertama mereka. "Luhan? Apa tebakan di kepalaku benar tentang heoddeok?" Luhan menghela nafas, memelankan laju mobilnya karena mereka sudah dekat dengan tempat parkir."Kalau yang kau pikirkan sama denganku, maka benar. Kita akan pergi untuk kencan pertama kita – kesukaanmu."

Heoddeok adalah cemilan kesukaannya. Luhan sangat sering mengajaknya makan ke tempat ini sepulang sekolah, dulu. Kelihatannya Luhan sengaja mengajaknya ke tempat ini lagi. "Bagaimana? Heoddeok disini masih terasa enak?" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya selagi dia mengunyah heoddeok yang masih panas. "Sangat enak, apalagi kalau masih panas seperti ini."

Luhan tertawa mendapatkan gambaran Minseok yang dulu, seperti 2 tahun yang lalu. Kencan mereka berdua dulu pasti selalu ke tempat makanan, kedai, apapun yang manis dan Minseok suka. Minseok tidak membutuhkan shopping barang-barang mahal, dia hanya suka makan. "Kau masih suka makan?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku suka." Minseok menjawab cepat, karena memang dirinya sangat suka makan. Luhan hanya memandangi Minseok memasukan heoddeok ketiganya kedalam mulutnya – sangat sibuk. Luhan sudah menemukan apa yang selama ini hilang, kenapa selama ini dia merasa sedih dan kosong. Dia hanya kehilangan Minseok, tapi perubahannya sangat besar. Mata Luhan menelusuri setiap garis yang ada di wajah Minseok, sampai dia melihat garis yang lebih gelap dari garis yang lainnya – bekas luka. "Minseok,"

Minseok menoleh sekilas, masih dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah – tidak ada perbedaan antara suka atau lapar. "Ya?" Luhan mengelus bekas luka itu, memandang Minseok. "Apa masih terasa sakit?" dia yakin, itu bekas Lukas yang Chanyeol buat – yang dia buat.

Minseok membalas dengan tersenyum, ikut memegang bekas luka itu. "Sudah tidak, hanya bekasnya saja yang masih kelihatan." Sementara Minseok melanjutkan makannya, Luhan hanya terus memperhatikan Minseok. Itu baru satu luka yang terlihat, belum luka lain yang mungkin ada di tempat yang tidak terlihat. Di dalam hati, misalnya. "Minseok,"

"Ya?" Minseok menoleh lagi karena Luhan mengajaknya bicara. "Berapa banyak luka yang sudah aku buat?"

Minseok tersenyum, menaruh satu buah heoddeok yang baru matang ke piring Luhan. "Aku tidak menghitung – aku tidak memperhitungkannya. Kan aku bilang aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Luhan melihat bekas luka lain di tengkuk Minseok, yang ini lebih memar dan lebih lebar. "Tapi kan rasanya sakit. Belum lagi luka yang aku tinggalkan dihatimu. Pasti lebih sakit." Minseok menarik nafas, menghela nafas. "Luka memang sakit. Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih sakit untukku." Luhan memandang cemas Minseok yang tiba-tiba menunduk. "Apa?"

"Tersenyum supaya air mataku berhenti mengalir." Rasanya Luhan ditusuk dengan keras tepat dihati – memberikan rasa pahit di tenggorokannya, meskipun heoddeok manis yang baru saja dia telan. "Hal paling sakit adalah sesuatu yang tidak kau mengerti, kau tau?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Minseok. Aku harus bagaimana supaya kau memaafkanku?"

Minseok tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Aku bilang aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Luhan menghela nafas berat, sangat tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin, aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu banyak, Minseok." Sebaliknya, Minseok membalas dengan senyuman. "Tidak mungkin bagaimana?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti alasanmu memaafkanku." Luhan memandang Minseok dengan tatapan sendu. "Ya, aku senang kalau kau memaafkanku. Tapi berikan aku satu alasan kenapa."

Minseok menopang dagunya dengan satu tangannya, memandang keatas. "Hmm, bagaimana dengan 'aku menginginkanmu kembali tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya'?" Luhan mematung ditempatnya, tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya lagi yang terkejut. Bukankah itu artinya Minseok juga mencintainya? Iya, pasti begitu. Tidak ada arti yang lain lagi. Baiklah, Luhan. Perlahan saja. Langkah selanjutnya adalah milikmu.

"Kita akan mulai semuanya dari awal. Minseok, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku lagi?" Luhan bicara selancar mungkin, walaupun sebenarnya otaknya tidak bisa menyusun kata dengan benar. Minseok, disisi lain sudah lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara. Dengan bibir yang mengembangkan senyum lebar, dia meganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali; Dengan bendungan air di sudut matanya yang akan tumpah.

Luhan tersenyum – mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun dia pergi. Mengeluarkan cincin yang ada didalamnya dan mengenakannya di tangan Minseok. "Minseok, kau adalah kebahagiaanku. Aku janji akan berubah untukmu."

.

Minseok sudah sampai dirumah – juga ddeokbeokki untuk Jongdae. Luhan tidak bisa menunggu Jongdae pulang, karena Jongdae mengajar sampai malam sedangkan jarak rumah barunya sekarang jauh. Jadi, Minseok menunggu sendirian, sambil berpikir bagaimana memberi tahu Jongdae kalau dia sudah kembali bersama Luhan.

"Jongdae, aku sudah kembali bersama Luhan."

"Aku sudah kembali dengan Luhan."

"Luhan mengajakku kembali, lalu aku menerimanya."

Apa yang kau bicarakan sih,Minseok? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, bingung. Sebentar lagi Jongdae pulang dan sudah jelas dia akan bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang Minseok sembunyikan dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak tenang. Rasanya dulu ketika pertama kali bersama Luhan, memberi tahu Jongdae tidak sesulit ini. Sekarang dia takut akan bagaimana ekspresi Jongdae nanti.

"Minseok! Aku pulang," Minseok sangat kaget, rasanya seperti suara Jongdae berada tepat disebelah telinganya. Dia bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Lalu dia melihat Jongdae dengan kedua matanya yang membulat tidak tenang.

"Minseok? Kenapa, ada sesuatu?" yang benar saja. Aku baru membuka pintu dan dia langsung melihat sesuatu. "Masuk dulu Jongdae," Minseok berjalan didepan Jongdae yang mengikutinya. Mencoba mengulur waktu sambil menyusun kalimat apapun yang ada dikepalanya.

"Itu- aku dan Luhan membelikanmu itu eh, ddeokbeokki. Tadi kami pergi ke Myeongdong." Jongdae sudah masuk ke kamar mandi, sementara Minseok bercerita dari dapur. "Tadi kami makan heoddeok, tapi kan kau tidak suka manis. Jadi kami belikan cemilan kesukaanmu saja."

"Kalian benar-benar ingat padaku? Aku kira Luhan bercanda akan membelikan sesuatu," Jongdae menjawab dengan suara menggema dari kamar mandi. "Sejak kapan ddeokbeokki itu sampai?"

Minseok berjalan mengitari dapurnya, menyusun kalimat lain dikepalanya supaya pembicaraan ini tetap berlangsung. "Luhan dan aku hanya pergi makan dan jalan-jalan sebentar, jam 4 tadi kami sampai. Jadi kau bisa hitung sendiri sudah seberapa dingin ddeokbeokkimu ini."

Minseok bisa mendengar Jongdae tertawa dari dalam kamar mandi. "Astaga, sekarang sudah jam 9 lewat,"

"Kau mau aku panaskan dulu ddeokbeokkinya? Kau sudah mau makan sekarang?"

"Iya, tolong panaskan untukku." Jongdae menjawab dari dalam kamar mandi. "Kau sudah makan malam selain heoddeok?"

"Aku sepertinya tidak makan lagi. Aku makan banyak sekali heoddeok dan masih sangat kenyang." Jantung Minseok berdegup kencang melihat Jongdae keluar dari kamar mandi. Masuk ke kamar dan mengenakan baju, Minseok menunggu dengan pikiran yang tidak tenang sambil memanaskan ddeokbeokki. Lalu dia duduk lagi dan menunggu Jongdae di meja makan dan melihatnya duduk dihadapannya dengan rambut yang masih basah.

"Minseok? Kenapa daritadi ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu?" Setelah mengambil duduk di depan Minseok, Jongdae tidak bisa mengerti tatapan aneh itu. Jongdae memasukkan satu ddeokbeokki pedas yang masih hangat itu kedalam mulutnya, mengunyah sambil menunggu jawaban dari Minseok. "Minseok?"

Minseok tidak menjawab. Tatapannya hanya memandang lurus ke mata Jongdae, tapi pikirannya seperti tidak ada disana.

Di sisi lain, Minseok tidak tahu kenapa kepalanya membuat masalah seperti ini menjadi rumit. Dia tahu, Pasti ekspresinya aneh sekarang. Tapi lebih baik seperti itu sampai dia bisa memilih kalimat untuk Jongdae.

Jongdae meneruskan makannya, karena sebenarnya dia sangat lapar dan ternyata ddeokbeokki yang dibeli Minseok dan Luhan rasanya enak. "Jongdae,"

Minseok akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu. Jongdar mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan kedua mata Minseok yang juga sedang memandangnya. "Ya?"

"Aku dan Luhan, ehm yah – kau tahu maksudku." Bagus, Minseok. Kemana kata-kata yang tadi sudah kau rangkai?! Jongdae mengernyit bingung. "Apanya? Aku tidak tahu,"

Minseok menarik nafas dalam, tatapannya tidak lepas dari Jongdae. "Aku sudah kembali dengan Luhan." Jongdae menyemburkan ddeokbeokkinya kaget mendengar kalimat Minseok, sementara Minseok secara konstan juga kaget karena Jongdae. "Kau kembali dengan Luhan?"

Jongdae membantu membersihkan meja makan dan mulutnya sendiri – dan melanjutkan makan, mencoba setenang mungkin. "Haha," Jongdae tertawa santai. "Bagus untukmu kalau begitu, lagipula aku sudah menduga," kalau ini akan menyakitkan. "Tapi cepat sekali," kau pergi. "Lalu kau akan segera pindah ke rumah Luhan?" dan meninggalkan rumah ini dingin seperti dulu?

"Luhan sempat berkata seperti itu…"

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara untuk beberapa menit. Jongdae melanjutkan makannya sementara Minseok terus memperhatikan Jongdae yang makan sambil menunduk, seperti sedang memiliki hal lain di kepalanya.

"Jongdae, kau marah?" Minseok hanya memperhatikan Jongdae, dia takut untuk berkata apa-apa. Sementara itu, Jongdae kembali tertawa. "Aku? Aku tidak marah Minseok," dia tertawa lagi. "Serius. Selamat untukmu,"

Minseok memperhatikan Jongdae yang bangun sendiri dan membereskan makanannya. "Aku ikut bahagia untukmu."

"Tidak, Jongdae. Kau tidak terlihat bahagia." Minseok membantah, karena memang seperti itu adanya. Jongdae tidak memandang Minseok ketika mengatakannya, sampai sekarang pun Jongdae menolak untuk bertemu dengan mata Minseok. "Jongdae, lihat aku."

Jongdae menyerah berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia mematikan keran air setelah mencuci tangan, mengeringkan tangannya dan kembali duduk di meja makan. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Minseok dengan sepasang mata sendunya, tanpa air mata. Minseok tahu, mulutnya memang mendukung, tapi hatinya tidak.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk mendukungmu. Sekarang aku akan berjanji satu hal lagi, waktu akan memperbaiki segalanya untukku." Jongdae pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang masih duduk di meja makan. Dengan langkah malas, dia berjalan menuju kamar dan membuka kaos putih polosnya dan berbaring di ranjang.

Minseok masih duduk di meja makan, satu-satunya ruangan yang masih terang. Melihat Jongdae yang berjalan perlahan – mengikutinya masuk ke kamar. Minseok juga ikut membaringkan badannya menatap Jongdae yang memberikan punggung dingin kepadanya.

"Jongdae," Minseok memandangi punggung Jongdae. menyentuhnya dengan jari telunjuk – hanya untuk merasakan Jongdae bernafas. "Kau tidak ingin bicara denganku?"

Tidak ada perubahan dari Jongdae; hanya punggungnya yang terus naik turun. "Yasudah kalau kau belum ingin bicara denganku, aku minta maaf. Kau mungkin tidak menyetujui keputusanku, tapi Luhan adalah kebahagiaanku. " Jongdae tidak bergerak sama sekali. Masih bertahan dengan tangisannya yang dia simpan diam-diam agar Minseok tidak bisa mendegarnya.

"Bersama dengan Luhan sudah pasti hal yang paling kuinginkan. Apa yang kau khawatir-"

"BODOH! AKU MENGKHAWATIRKAN HATIMU!" Jongdae berbalik badan dengan cepat dan langsung memeluk Minseok yang terlihat kaget dengan itu. "Mulut manisnya yang memenangkan hatimu, tapi mulut manisnya juga yang melukai hatimu." Badannya bergetar kuat, sesenggukkan menahan tangis.

Ini kali kedua Minseok melihat Jongdae menangis. Jongdae selalu menangis karena dia. Minseok balas memeluk tubuh polos Jongdae yang bergetar dingin, memeluknya kuat untuk menenangkan Jongdae. "Kali ini, aku pasti baik-baik saja. Luhan sudah berjanji untuk berubah."

Jongdae masih menangis, tapi dia coba menahannya. Hatinya terasa sesak. "AKU SUDAH MENJAGAMU SEMAMPUKU, TAPI DIA TELAH MENGHANCURKANNYA!" Jongdae tidak bisa bekerjasama dengan hatinya. Sebagai lelaki yang selalu menggunakan logika, dia selalu percaya bahwa Luhan memang lelaki yang dapat dipercaya untuk Minseok. Tapi hatinya tidak pernah setuju, karena Jongdae menghawatirkan Minseok. Jongdae mencintainya.

"Jongdae, kumohon. Aku bukannya tidak bahagia denganmu, aku bahagia sebagai seorang sahabat. Dan aku membutuhkan Luhan sebagai kekasihku." Jongdae sudah berhenti menangis, dia hanya masih bernafas dengan cepat. Minseok terus mengusap punggung Jongdae yang dingin, menarik selimut ke atas untuk menutupi badan mereka berdua.

Minseok menunggu jawaban, tapi Jongdae diam saja. "Jongdae?" Jongdae memandang kosong ke pintu yang tertutup. "Apa kau akan pergi?" Bukan menjawab perkataan Minseok yang sebelumnya, Jongdae membuat pertanyaan baru lagi. Pertanyaan yang sudah dia pikirkan daritadi. "Rumah ini sangat dingin kalau kau tidak ada. Kau belum pergi tapi aku sudah kehilangan dan merasakannya menusuk. Hatiku."

Jongdae tidak suka menangis dan memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya sedih. tapi permasalahannya beda dengan Kim Minseok yang sudah merubahnya, dan dia merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertahankannya. "Aku akan bahagia bersama Luhan, tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Minseok mencoba menenangkan Jongdae dengan terus mengusap punggungnya perlahan, memberikan Jongdae kehangatan.

"Seumur hidupku, aku selalu sendirian. Aku hidup tanpa merasakan apapun. Nilai bagus yang selalu kau lihat? Itu satu-satunya hal yang aku lakukan. aku tidak pernah ingin pulang ke rumah yang selalu kosong. Aku pergi berkelahi dan membenci begitu banyak hal karena aku hidup dalam duniaku sendiri. Tapi kau datang. Tinggal dirumahku walau untuk sebentar, kau merubah segalanya. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah karena dirumah akan ada kau yang sudah menunggu, aku tidak pergi berkelahi dan aku belajar caranya mengendalikan diri. Aku banyak tersenyum karena iri denganmu, kau selalu bahagia diatas lukamu. kau sudah menjadi kebahagiaanku. Jadi, bagaimana denganku? bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanku, Minseok?"

Minseok benar-benar mendengarkan, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana kesepian yang Jongdae rasakan. Tapi Jongdae selalu berpikir menggunakan akalnya, jadi ketika sesuatu mengenai hatinya, dia tidak berpikir dengan baik. "Aku bukan kebahagiaanmu, Jongdae. kau menganggap aku kebahagiaanmu karena aku menemanimu di saat kau kesepian. Kau tahu, itu bukan cinta."

Jongdae melepaskan pelukan itu pertama kali, bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di ranjang. "Minseok, aku mengerti diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah salah mengenali sesuatu dan aku tau kau adalah kebahagiaanku. Kau bisa menganggapku gila karena tetap mengharapkan dirimu di saat kau sudah memilih orang lain, tapi, aku benar-benar memohon padamu, bisakah kau tetap tinggal?"

Minseok mendesah putus asa dan ikut bangun dan duduk disamping Jongdae. "Jongdae, aku janji akan selalu mengunjungimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa tetap tinggal,"

"Kim Minseok," Jongdae meraih tangan kiri Minseok, menggenggamnya dan mengusapnya. Melihat kedua mata Minseok dengan wajahnya yang putus asa. "Kumohon."

Minseok balas menatap kedua mata mata itu, mencoba memberikan jawaban melalui tatapan matanya. "Aku minta maaf."

Jongdae tidak bisa lebih hancur lagi dari ini. Ketika dia merasa Minseok sudah dekat – Minseok semakin menjauh. Ketika dia pikir Minseok membutuhkannya – Minseok bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Hanya Jongdae yang sebenarnya membutuhkannya. Jongdae yang ingin memilikinya. Minseok tidak merasakan hal yang sama; hal yang tidak ingin dia ketahui.

Jongdae melepaskan tangan Minseok. Sudah cukup mendengarkan semua kenyataan yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dia percaya. Dia pikir, dunia akan selalu berjalan sesuai dengan akalnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh hati – Cinta. Jongdae melepaskan senyum lebarnya yang biasa, mencoba memberikan Minseok ketenangan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita tidur," Jongdae meraih kaos putih yang tadi dia lepas dan mengenakannya kembali. Merebahkan dirinya lagi, menarik selimut menutupi dada dan memejamkan matanya.

Minseok tidak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih melihat itu – Jongdae sangat menutupi kesedihan yang dia berikan dengan senyuman yang selalu menenangkannya. Dia senang melihat senyum itu – tapi dia sedih karena itu tidak nyata. Minseok ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan mengambil tempat agak dekat Jongdae, menyentuh lengannya.

"Suatu saat kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku percaya itu dan kau juga harus percaya, Jongdae."

Sekarang Minseok hanya bisa melihat punggung Jongdae yang naik turun dengan damai, mungkin sudah sampai pada mimpinya. Minseok tersenyum – dan perlahan-lahan dia merasa mengantuk. "Selamat malam, Jongdae."

Minseok memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongdae. Wajah yang sekarang sudah memerah dan wajah yang sudah berlinang air mata. Jongdae berusaha tetap tenang memendam perih yang dia rasakan dalam hati. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan, mencintai rasanya sakit seperti ini. Jongdae tahu suatu saat hari ini akan datang – dimana Minseok akan pergi. Dia sudah menyiapkan hati, sejak dia bisa melihat bahwa Luhan mencoba kembali dengan Minseok. Tapi kenapa begitu hari ini benar-benar datang, dia tetap tidak bisa menerima kepergian Minseok? Bahkan Minseok masih tidur disebelahnya, tapi dia sudah merasakan kepergian itu.

.

Minseok benar-benar akan pergi dari rumah – Jongdae tidak percaya ini, hal yang paling dia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Iya, Luhan memang memiliki hak penuh untuk itu, Jongdae juga bisa menerimanya. Tapi dia sedih dan merasa pahit.

"Minseok," Jongdae membantu Minseok membantu packing, melipat dan memasukan beberapa potong pakaian kedalam tas. "Aku memohon untuk yang terakhir."

Minseok berhenti memasukkan peralatannya dan menatap Jongdae. "Jongdae, aku janji tidak akan melupakanmu. Tapi aku minta maaf, aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa tetap tinggal. "

Baiklah, Jongdae menyerah. Jongdae tidak bisa menggenggam Minseok selamanya kalau memang tidak ditakdirkan untuknya. Dia pasti masih bisa melihat Minseok sesekali, Minseok sudah berjanji. "Kau benar-benar berjanji?"

"Aku janji," Minseok mengembangkan senyumnya dan berjalan mendekati Jongdae, memeluk Jongdae. "Kita semua teman, jadi kita pasti bisa berkumpul bersama lain kali."

Tok tok tok.

Itu pasti Luhan – Jongdae sudah menunggu dengan jantung yang berdegup tidak tenang. "Tolong kau yang buka, aku mau mandi dulu," Jongdae bersiap dengan senyum andalannya, berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja untuknya.

Dia berjalan kepintu, membukanya dan memasang senyumnya. Luhan yang berada diluar juga melebarkan senyum yang tidak kalah lebar dengan milik Jongdae. "Selamat pagi, Jongdae. Bagaimana harimu?"

Jongdae menghela nafas sambil mempersilahkan Luhan masuk. "Well, Tugas kuliah belum terlalu sulit jadi aku masih bisa agak bersantai. Minseok baru saja pergi mandi. Omong-omong, kau juga bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru, Jongdae. Jadi aku mencoba lebih rajin dan belajar lebih giat supaya aku bisa mengejar banyak hal."

"Semoga berhasil untukmu, Kau pasti bisa," Jongdae kembalidari dapur setelah dia mengambilkan minum untuk Luhan. "Itu adalah awal yang baik untukmu."

Luhan meminum air itu beberapa teguk dan melanjutkan, "Aku juga berharap ini tidak bertahan di awal saja, haha. Omong-omong, kau sudah tau kalau Minseok akan ikut bersamaku?"

Itu hal yang pasti tidak akan pernah terlupakan, Luhan. Jongdae mencoba memasang ekspresi yang biasa saja, sebisa mungkin dia terlihat senang. "Tentu saja, Minseok sangat senang dan memberitahuku berkali-kali." Suasana berubah hening, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melanjutkan percapakan untuk beberapa menit.

"Jongdae, aku berjanji padamu akan menjaganya. Aku pernah melukainya dan itu melukaimu juga, kan? Aku minta maaf, aku sudah berjanji padanya aku akan berubah, dan sekarang aku berjanji padamu. Pukul aku kalau aku melukainya lagi, oke?"

Jongdae tertawa, dia senang Luhan berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Setidaknya, akan ada perubahan disetiap hari Minseok, dan hal itu menenangkannya. Membuktikan segala hal bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang cocok dengan Minseok, walaupun orang itu bukan Jongdae.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Makanya kalau kau sampai melakukannya, aku akan menghajarmu sampai mati, mengerti?" Jongdae memperlihatkan tinjunya sambil tertawa, Luhan juga ikut tertawa melihat kepalan tangan Jongdae. Mengingat dia pernah merasakan sakitnya kepalan tangan itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Minseok muncul dari balik pintu kamar – sudah rapih dengan pakaian dan tas nya yang berisi banyak barang bawaan.

Jongdae dan Luhan menoleh ke arah Minseok – Luhan berdiri dan mengambil alih barang bawaan Minseok. "Kau tidak menggangu, tentu saja. Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang?" Luhan pergi ke mobilnya dengan sebagian keperluan Minseok, memasukkannya ke mobil. Menyisakan Minseok dan Jongdae yang berdiam diri di ruang tamu.

"Jongdae, jangan lupa untuk datang berkunjung." Jongdae mengantarkan Minseok ke depan pintu, Minseok mengenakan sepatunya sementara Jongdae tidak keluar ke halaman rumah. "Aku janji akan sesekali datang ke rumahmu."

"Aku pastikan akan datang nanti." Minseok tersenyum pada Jongdae, mengambil tas nya lalu naik ke mobil Luhan, sementara itu Luhan selesai memasukkan barang-barang dan dia menghampiri Jongdae.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Jongdae. Kau menjaganya dan membahagiakannya disaat aku melukainya. Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar berjanji akan berubah."

Aku melakukannya bukan untuk mu, Luhan. Aku menjaganya karena aku mencintainya."Well, aku hanya mencoba membantunya."

"Aku minta maaf pernah berbicara kasar padamu di atap sekolah waktu itu. Aku berusaha membuatmu membenciku juga." Jongdae tertawa, menepuk bahu kiri Luhan sambil menjawab santai, "Aku tidak membencimu, kita ini teman."

Jongdae mengantarkan Luhan sampai dia masuk di kursi pengemudi, dimana disebelahnya sudah ada Minseok yang juga sedang melihat padanya. Jongdae tidak percaya ini. Minseok benar-benar pergi. Dia memandang Minseok, dia pikir ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya dia bisa memandang Minseok tanpa hal lain yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Baiklah, kalian hati-hati kalau begitu."

Luhan dan Minseok memasang sabuk pengaman, dan Luhan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Jongdae. Kami akan datang berkunjung."

Setelah itu, Jongdae bisa melihat mobil itu perlahan menjauh dan lama-kelamaan hilang di kejauhan. Dia memasang langkah gontai dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, menguncinya dan membuka gorden – supaya rumah yang kembali suram ini setidaknya mendapat cahaya. Walaupun itu bukan cahaya yang berasal dari mata Minseok. Harus berapa kali dia mengulang kata-kata ini? Minseok. Benar-benar. pergi. Hari masih pagi, tapi dia bisa merasakan kegelapan dari kenyataan yang dia hadapi.

.

"Minseok?" Luhan memanggil Minseok disebelahnya yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi ponsel sambil mendengarkan lagu. "Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang spesial. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kita tidak langsung pulang?" Minseok mengernyit bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung menyetujui. "Baiklah, aku juga sedang ingin jalan-jalan."

Mereka berhenti di sebuah kafe – tapi itu bukan hanya kafe, itu kafe kesukaan Minseok. Mereka selalu kencan di kafe itu, karena Minseok suka sekali minum kopi dan makan kue keju di kafe itu. "Luhan," Luhan menoleh kearah Minseok untuk menjawab panggilan itu. "Kau masih ingat."

"Minseok, untuk hal-hal seperti ini aku tidak akan lupa. Karena semua yang berhubungan denganmu sangat penting."

Sudut matanya sudah membentuk bendungan air mata – terharu. Dia merasa, memang seperti inilah mereka seharusnya. Minseok memesan menu yang selalu dia pesan – Espresso dan Kue keju. Luhan juga memesan menu favoritnya – Susu coklat dan Kue strawberry. Ketika pesanan datang, Minseok yang pertama kali memasukkan sepotong besar kue ke dalam mulutnya. Memperlihatkan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa dia senang, karena dia sudah lama tidak makan itu.

"Kue keju disini selalu enak," Minseok mengunyah dan mengunyah, sementara Luhan hanya memandangin Minseok yang begitu sibuk makan. "Luhan, kau tidak makan juga?"

Luhan tertawa menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, memegang tangan kiri Minseok yang bebas dan mengelusnya pelan. "Melihat lelaki tercintaku makan sudah cukup untukku." Kue strawberry berakhir tidak tersentuh oleh Luhan, dan Minseok yang menghabiskan semua itu.

"Sudah kenyang, Minseok?" Luhan bersiap membayar untuk pesanan mereka, tapi Minseok menggeleng. "Ini makanan pembuka untukku,"

Luhan kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban Minseok – dia lupa, Minseoknya sangat suka makan. "Baiklah, kau ingin memesan lagi atau tempat selanjutnya pilihanmu?" Minseok berpikir sebentar, lalu dia membuka mulutnya. "Tempat selanjutnya pilihanku."

Luhan membayar tagihan dan mereka kembali ke dalam mobil. Luhan menjalankan mobilnya dan mereka sampai pada simpangan pertama. "Kita ke arah mana?" Karena tempat selanjutnya adalah pilihan Minseok, maka Minseok yang mengarahkan jalan. "Lurus terus."

Minseok terus mengarahkan jalan sampai mereka sampai pada sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan, agak kumuh kalau dilihat dari luarnya – tapi dalamnya di hias sehingga terasa hangat. Minseok mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi panjang, Luhan ,mengikuti disebelahnya. Memandang ke segela arah kedai itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ini tempat apa, Minseok? Bagaimana kau tau tempat seperti ini?"

"Kenapa?" Minseok memandang Luhan aneh, karena dia juga memberikan tatapan aneh pada tempat ini. "Kau lupa ini tempat apa?"

Luhan memandang Minseok bingung, sambil mengingat-ingat. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat." Pesanan makanan mereka datang, Minseok mengambil sumpit dan sendok untuk dirinya dan Luhan sambil tertawa. "Aku tidak heran kalau kau tidak ingat tempat ini," Minseok mulai mengaduk ramen nya, meniupnya karena masih panas. "Kita makan dulu, baru aku beritahu nanti."

Minseok membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa yang berantakan, sementara Luhan sudah selesai daritadi, menunggu jawaban dari Minseok. "Kau masih tidak ingat?" Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Ini tempat pertama aku melihatmu, Luhan. Sebelum kita bertemu di sekolah, kita pernah bertemu disini." Tempat itu sangat sepi. Sementara Luhan berjalan ke kasir, Minseok masih bisa bercerita dari tempat duduk mereka. "Aku tidak tau bisa dibilang bertemu atau tidak, tapi pokoknya aku melihatmu."

Luhan masih menunggu kalimat penjelas lain karena dia masih tidak ingat. "Itu kali pertama aku tau kau suka bersepatu roda, waktu itu kau dan teman-temanmu masuk dan semua orang termasuk kau membawa sepasang sepatu roda."

"Well, Kau pernah makan di tempat yang kau anggap kotor ini." Minseok bisa melihat tatapan risih yang Luhan berikan pada tempat ini, padahal makanan disini sangat enak.

Luhan merasa dia mulai ingat tempat ini, walaupun dia tidak ingat Minseok. "Aku tidak merasa ada kau." Minseok tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan. Benar, dia tidak mungkin ingat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ingat? Aku duduk dibangku paling ujung dan kau hanya tertawa terus."

"Kau di paling ujung?" Luhan mencoba mengingat walaupun pikirannya masih menolak untuk memberikan gambaran Minseok. "Kau yakin kalau itu aku?"

"Aku yakin ketika berada disekolah, aku melihatmu. Sangat mirip dengan topi yang selalu kau sampingkan."

Sekarang dia ingat, laki-laki kecil yang memakai jaket tebal dan selalu menunduk, lelaki itu adalah Minseok. "Ey, Jadi sejak awal kau sudah memperhatikanku?"

Minseok merona sedikit, tidak bisa menyangkal tapi juga tidak bisa membenarkan. "Aku- Bukan begitu! Kau berisik sekali, tau tidak? Untuk penyendiri sepertiku, kau dan teman-temanmu benar-benar mengganggu."

Luhan membayar tagihan untuk pesanan mereka, berjalan menuju mobil dengan Minseok mengikuti dibelakangnya, menggerutu. "Aku benar-benar tidak menguntit, Luhan."

"Iya, aku percaya. Kalau kau semakin banyak mengulang, kau semakin mencurigakan." Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Minseok, dia langsung terdiam ketika Luhan sudah menjalankan mobil. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi dalam perjalanan pulang yang jauh ini. ketika dia menoleh kesamping, Minseoknya sudah tertidur pulas. Minseoknya, sangat tampan.

Ketika mereka sampai, hari sudah gelap dan Minseok tidak terbangun. Luhan turun terlebih dulu, menurunkan barang yang kira-kira dibutuhkan Minseok besok dan membuka pintu. Lalu dia kembali lagi ke mobil, membuka pintu Minseok dan menggendong Minseok dengan kedua lengannya. Sangat berhati-hati supaya Minseok tidak terbangun.

Luhan membaringkan Minseok di kasur. Melepaskan sepatu dan jaket yang dikenakan Minseok perlahan, dan menyimpannya. Luhan hanya mencuci wajah dan berganti pakaian, lalu menyusul berbaring disebelah Minseok, menarik selimut menutupi dada – tidur nyenyak sambil memeluk Minseoknya.

.

Hari yang lain datang – hari yang indah. Luhan ingat janjinya kalau dia ingin berubah, maka dia mencoba memberikan waktu lebih banyak untuk Minseok hari ini dengan berencana mengajaknya ke pantai – tapi Minseok belum tau.

"Minseok," Luhan sudah siap dengan barang yang diperlukan – sunblock; baju ganti dan uang, tentu saja – lalu menghampiri Minseok yang sedang memasak. "Aku mau mengajakmu pergi ke pantai."

Minseok membalik badannya ketika merasa terpanggil, dia menatap bulat satu pasang celana yang di angkat Luhan. "Kau ingin pakai yang mana?" Sementara Minseok masih kaget, dia hanya memilih. "Yang abu-abu?"

Luhan kembali melipat celana abu-abu itu dan memasukkan ke dalam tas, dan berjalan menyebrang dapur lalu mengambil kotak makan kosong dari lemari. Luhan membuka beberapa, "Masukkan masakanmu kesini ya nanti kalau sudah tidak terlalu panas," Luhan kembali bergerak ke rice-cooker, memasukkan beberapa sendok nasi dan menutup kotak makan itu.

Luhan melihat Minseok yang membulatkan matanya. "Ada apa? Kau tidak ingin pergi?"

Setelah kembali dari lamunannya, Minseok tersenyum, "Aku ingin pergi, Aku sedikit shock karena kabarnya mendadak," Tapi Minseok tetap merasa senang.

"Aku ingin supaya terdengar surprise untukmu - Kalau dengan persiapan nanti tidak asik." Luhan membalas dengan senyum, dan membantu Minseok memasukkan makan siang yang harusnya mereka makan dirumah ke dalam beberapa kotak makanan.

Minseok melepaskan celemeknya dan juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih santai sementara Luhan – yang sudah menyiapkan semuanya- memasukkan barang-barang ke mobil.

"Semua sudah kau masukkan?" Tidak seperti biasanya, Luhan lah yang menyiapkan segala keperluan dan itu membuat Minseok tidak tenang. Belum lagi ini mendadak –untuknya- dan bepergian seperti ini adalah hal baru.

"Handuk, pakaian ganti, sublock, tiket, makanan, dan uang – tentu saja."

"Tiket?" Apalagi hal yang tidak diketahui Minseok?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja aku belum memberitahumu. Aku dengar jam 4 sore ada pertunjukan drama dari kampus setempat dan mereka menjual tiket. Pertunjukannya digelar di pantai itu, jadi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya menonton."

Diam-diam Minseok bersorak dalam hati, karena dia sangat menyukai pertunjukan. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku ke pantai?"

Selagi menyetir, Luhan menyempatkan tersenyum dan menoleh kea rah Minseok. "Aku 'kan berjanji untuk berubah, dan aku rasa aku bisa memulai dengan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

Lagi, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Mengembang senyum, menunduk dan memilin ujung bajunya. "Eh- terima kasih kalau begitu."

Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggiran pantai yang berbatasan dengan jalan raya – dimana mobil lain juga diparkirkan. Membawa sebagian perlengkapan yang berat, dan membiarkan Minseok membawa sisanya., berjalan di depan Luhan.

"Bagaimana, Minseok? Kau suka pantai?" Matahari sudah bisa dikatakan terik, tapi itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk berenang dan sekarang, bermain di tengah pantai. Minseok begitu semangat ketika dia melihat padang pasir datar yang bersih – yang dikhususkan untuk mereka, kata Minseok.

"Hari ini tampak cerah, semuanya terlihat berwarna dan panas matahari tidak menusuk. Aku rasa itu adalah alasan aku mulai menyukai pantai," Jawab Minseok."Juga banyak sekali orang, padahal ini hari biasa. Kenapa begitu banyak orang yang pergi ke pantai?"

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan Minseok. "Mungkin sebagian sama seperti kita – menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang paling mereka sayangi," Luhan menghapus sedikit surai coklat yang tercetak di pipi Minseok. "Dan memandangi ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah bagi masing-masing orang,"

Minseok merona. Mencubit tangan Luhan dan tertawa. Minseok menutup wajahnya dengan sepasang telapak tangan –malu- ketika dia melihat Luhan yang juga sedang melihatnya. Mereka menikmati keheningan dengan saling berpegangan tangan. Memejamkan mata sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapu pipi mereka, sampai Luhan terduduk dari posisi tidurnya.

"Sudah hampir setengah 4, Minseok. Ayo siap-siap," Luhan bangkit pertama kali. Dia bangun dan membereskan sisa makan siang mereka –yang sebagian besar dihabiskan Minseok- Minseok tidak ingin hanya diam, dia juga ikut bangun dan mengeluarkan pakain ganti miliknya dan Luhan.

"Minseok. kembali ke pasir itu. Pokoknya kau harus tetap bersantai dan serahkan semuanya padaku." Minseok mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, dan detik berikutnya dia menuruti perintah Luhan. Ketika Luhan selesai, dia menggandeng tangan Minseok dan membantunya berdiri – mengajaknya meninggalkan sisi pantai ini dan pergi ke sisi yang lain.

"Pertunjukkannya digelar di pantai Utara, kita harus bergegas kesana sebelum ramai."

Mereka sampai dan mengambil tempat duduk di paling depan, tidak ingin ketinggalan. "Luhan, pertunjukkan seperti apa yang akan mereka tampilkan?"

Luhan tampak berpikir, menerawang ke atas dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dilihat dari judulnya, seperti drama musikal, tapi aku juga kurang tau." Minseok suka drama musikal, dan dia harap perkiraan Luhan benar.

Luhan pergi membeli minuman dingin, sementara Minseok duduk menunggu dan dia tidak bisa menghindari keinginannya untuk berpikir.

Luhan berubah. Dan itu hal yang menyenangkan –sangat. Walaupun sekarang Luhan jadi sangat sibuk dengan mengerjakan tugas, tapi Minseok sangat mendukung. Luhan memperbaiki kebiasaan malas dan instant miliknya. Buat orang seperti Luhan, menjadi rajin pasti sulit. Terlihat dari bulan-bulan awalnya menjadi murid kampus, Luhan sering sekali tidur telat hanya untuk memastikan semuanya rapih, dia membuat jadwal miliknya yang dianjurkan Minseok –dan luhan bilang itu sangat membantu. Nilai kuis dan ujian Luhan di awal sangat buruk – walaupun bukan F. "Aku sudah belajar, kau lihat sendiri, tapi rasanya aku benar-benar gugup dan tidak bisa menjelaskan hal yang aku ketahui dengan baik." Begitu menurut Luhan. Tapi untuk Minseok, Luhan lebih seperti tidak memiliki teman yang cukup pintar untuk dicontek. Sekarang, Luhan benar-benar membaik. Nilainya aman, dan Luhan juga sering membawa teman kuliahnya kerumah. Luhan mengajak Minseok pergi makan diluar untuk memberi mereka waktu libur berdua –libur materi kuliah untuk Luhan dan libur memasak untuk Minseok.

Minseok tidak sadar, kalau Luhan sudah kembali disisinya dengan dua kotak susu strawberry kesukaan Minseok dan 2 kotak lain rasa Coklat, kesukaan Luhan. Sementara itu, Luhan tidak berniat untuk membawa pikiran sibuk Minseok kembali, alasannya karena wajah lucu dan polos itu; Luhan sangat menyukainya.

Baru ketika suara tepuk tangan dan sebuah lagu diputar, tempat itu ramai dan keramaian itu menyadarkan Minseok. "Eoh, Luhan, Sudah berapa lama kau kembali?" Luhan memberikan dua kotak susu yang tadi dia pegang, dan membuka satu miliknya. "Cukup lama untuk menyadari bahwa kau sangat cantik."

Minseok merona lagi. Tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Luhan membuatnya berbunga-bunga hari ini. Ketika pertunjukan dimulai, Luhan tidak kalah fokus dari Minseok yang semakin antusias – mengetahui bahwa ini benar drama musikal.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Minseok benar-benar menikmati drama musikal bertema komedi tadi, sangat cocok dengan moodnya. Di akhir acara, setiap penonton diberikan makanan dan kuisioner mengenai acara yang mereka selenggarakan yang diisi panjang lebar oleh Minseok. "Aku sangat suka. Mereka sangat hebat dalam memainkan peran, seharusnya mereka sudah debut dari dulu."

"Namanya ujian praktek, Minseok. Jadi kalau kau ingin menyelesaikan kuliahmu, pasti kau harus melewati ujian seperti ini." Minseok mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Setelah kursi-kursi yang semula ramai menjadi sepi, mereka berdua ikut meninggalkan lokasi pertunjukkan dan kembali ke mobil.

Luhan mendesah lelah dikursi pengemudi. "Baiklah, kau ingin pergi kemana lagi?" Minseok memandangi wajah Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan senyum. Tidak begitu jelas, karena hari sudah gelap dan pencahayaan yang kurang.

Minseok ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan menonton film di bioskop– tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, melihat wajah lelah Luhan yang coba dia sembunyikan. "Aku ingin pulang, Lu. Kau sudah lelah dan aku tidak ingin kau menyetir dalam keadaan yang lebih buruk lagi."

Luhan memasang senyumnya dan mulai menyalakan mobil. "Aku masih bersemangat untuk melakukan hal lain denganmu, Minseok. Kita tidak bisa sering-sering seperti ini." Lagi, Minseok tersenyum. Dia yakin mereka berdua memiliki banyak kesempatan, walaupun tidak dalam jangka waktu dekat.

"Tidak apa-apa, selalu ada lain kali. Ayo kita pulang dan istirahat."

.

Minseok terkejut ketika dia bangun dan melihat jam di sampingnya menunjuk jam 6, masih pagi sekali. Tapi dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika dia melihat Luhan tidak ada disebelahnya. Di hari minggu seperti ini, Luhan yang bangun lebih pagi adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Minseok bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar, mencari Luhan.

"Luhan?" Rumah baru Luhan lebih besar dari sebelumnya, mencari Luhan menjadi lebih sulit. Dia mencari ke dapur, dan di dapur sudah ada dua piring sarapan di meja itu, tapi tidak ada Luhan. Dia mencari ke kamar mandi, tapi Luhan juga tidak ada. Dia turun ke lantai satu, dan Luhan sudah menunggu.

Minseok turun perlahan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, menghampiri Luhan yang menunggu dibawah. "Minseok, aku mau mengajakmu ke sudut lain rumahku," Luhan menggandeng tangan Minseok dan menuntunnya ke belakang rumah, dan mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan kosong yang di cat putih.

Didalamnya ada sebuah kotak besar yang ditutup kain, kotak itu lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dari Minseok. Mereka mendekati kotak itu, dan Luhan berhenti. Minseok menoleh kearah Luhan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena itu milikmu."

Minseok memandang kotak besar itu lagi. "Boleh aku tarik kainnya, Luhan?" Luhan menggangguk dan Minseok kembali berhadapan dengan kotak yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, tidak tahu apa yang ditutupi kain hitam itu. Dia menarik kain itu perlahan, dan sekarang dia bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik kain itu.

Kulkas.

Minseok memandang kea rah Luhan sambil tersenyum dan tertawa, "Aku tidak pernah minta kulkas," dia masih tertawa sementara Luhan berjalan mendekatinya, merangkul dan memeluk Minseok. "Selamat ulang tahun, Minseok. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa hari ini hari apa, Semoga kau suka dengan hadiah yang kuberi."

Minseok memandang kulkas putih itu lagi, menyentuh gagangnya dan sekitar kulkas itu. Tidak tahu mengapa Luhan memberinya kulkas. "Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak pernah meminta kulkas padamu. Kau juga sudah memiliki kulkas di dapur. Aku pikir kau orang yang romantis, Luhan, hahaha," Minseok mengatakannya sambil tertawa, setengah bercanda. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan memberikannya kulkas, tapi dia tetap penasaran akan isinya. Dia memegang gagang kulkas lagi dan membukanya.

Kulkas itu menyala dan terasa sangat dingin ketika sedikit dibuka, dan detik selanjutnya Minseok tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Banyak sekali bunga didalamnya. Bunga Lili lembah, kesukaan Minseok.

Minseok menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, sangat terkejut. Matanya berkaca-kaca membendung air mata yang siap tumpah. "Banyak sekali…"

Luhan maju selangkah lagi dan mendekati Minseok yang terduduk di depan kulkas yang terbuka sambil menangis. Memeluk badannya yang bergetar dan mengusap kepalanya. "Aku kira kau suka hal-hal romantis, tapi kau malah sedih," Luhan mencoba menghibur Minseok dan mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dengan mata sembabnya yang mengalirkan air mata.

"Aku- Terima kasih, Luhan. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku tidak yakin aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk mendapatkan banyak bunga darimu,"

"Minseok, kau adalah orang paling baik yang pernah aku temui, dan aku menginginkanmu disampingku seumur hidupku. Aku hanya memberikanmu sedikit bukti bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Minseok memandangi bunga-bunga yang memenuhi kulkas itu, dia sangat tidak menyangka dalamnya akan seperti ini. Dia mengambil satu bunga ditengah yang terlihat lebih besar dari yang lainnya. "Bunga ini sangat mahal, Luhan. Dan jumlahnya banyak sekali…" Bunga itu benar-benar banyak, bahkan setelah Minseok mengambil satu yang besar, tidak ada jejak kosong yang ditinggalkan bunga itu, bunga lain sudah menutupinya dan masih tampak penuh. "Aku tidak tampan, aku tidak kaya. Aku tidak populer, dan tidak akan pernah sebanding denganmu."

Luhan ikut mengambil bunga lain yang berwarna lebih terang, menyisakan sedikit tangkainya dan memakaikan bunga itu ditelinga kiri Minseok. "Bukan itu yang aku inginkan darimu. Aku melihat apa yang ada didalammu, dan Kim Minseok, kau sangat indah. Aku tidak menilaimu dari luar, karena itu aku memberikan banyak bunga di dalam kulkas. Agar kau melihat apa yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Luhan mencoba dengan keras untuk menenangkan Minseok yang tidak berhenti menangis. Dia mengambil lebih banyak bunga yang tidak habis-habis itu dan menaruhnya di genggaman tangan Minseok.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara untuk beberapa menit, hanya menikmati keheningan dan waktu yang mereka miliki berdua sampai Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap Luhan. "Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk hadiah yang kau berikan dan masih mengingat hari ini untukku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikkannya."

"Ini juga bentuk permohonan maaf untuk kesalahanku, aku berharap sedikit demi sedikit aku sedang menebusnya."

"Kenapa kau masih memberiku banyak hadiah? Maksudku, kau mencintaiku dan kita pernah memiliki kenangan bersama. Dengan hadiah-hadiah sebelumnya, kau sudah pasti tau kalau aku juga mencintaimu…"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Minseok. "Kim Minseok, jawabannya adalah karena kau tidak bisa memberitahu seseorang bahwa dia mencintaimu. Kau hanya bisa berusaha mendapatkannya, mengenai apakah dia mencintaimu itu akan menjadi takdir."

Minseok menatap Luhan berkaca-kaca lagi, dia tidak tau. "Mengenai hadiah, kau adalah milikku, jadi membuatmu bahagia adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku hanya mencoba melambangkan hal yang kau inginkan menjadi ukuran kebahagiaanmu."

"Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri?"

"Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga."

Minseok tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu, sedikit lega. Dia mencubit pelan lengan kiri Luhan yang memeluknya. "Dasar," Minseok tertawa kecil dan mengambil lebih banyak bunga, walaupun tangannya sudah agak penuh.

"Omong-omong, apakah kau yang membuat sarapan?"

Luhan membantu Minseok berdiri –karena kedua tangannya penuh- dan mengajak Minseok ke dapur setelah mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. "Tentu saja, aku juga akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah hari ini. Untunglah hari ulang tahunmu hari sabtu, aku jadi bisa meluangkan waktu untuk putri kesayanganku."

Minseok merona merah mendengar jawaban itu, Luhan tidak henti-hentinya membuat Minseok merasa senang. "Oh, artinya kau tidak ada tugas?"

"Aku akan melupakan tugas untuk hari spesial ini." Luhan mengarahkan Minseok untuk duduk di bangku yang sudah dia sediakan, di hadapannya. Dengan sebuah piring sarapan yang masih terasa hangat. "Aku bangun lebih pagi untuk sarapan ini, aku sangat gugup. Aku hanya berharap rasanya enak dan layak dimakan."

Minseok kembali tertawa untuk yang kesekian kalinya di pagi hari ini. Mengambil garpu dan sendok lalu mulai membelah telur dadar tepat ditengah, dan terlihatlah nasi goreng yang masih mengebul panas. "Ini terlihat enak." Minseok mengambil satu sendok penuh, meniupnya sedikit dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Sementara itu, Luhan bernafas dengan gugup. Sedetik kemudian Minseok menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya cepat, dia mendapat firasat buruk. "Sangat enak, Luhan. Aku suka nasinya yang lembut dan telurnya tidak terlalu asik untukku. Semuanya terasa enak."

Luhan bernafas dengan lega, dan selanjutnya dia juga mengambil sendok dan garpu lalu menyuapkan satu sendok juga kedalam mulutnya. Rasanya tidak buruk, Luhan. Selamat.

"Apakah aku berhasil?"

"Tentu saja, berapa banyak kau berlatih?" Luhan memang tidak bisa memasak. Sama seperti Jongdae, tinggal sendiri untuk waktu yang sangat lama membuat mereka terbiasa dengan makanan cepat saji. Berbeda dengan Minseok yang harus banyak berhemat, memasak adalah hobi dan caranya untuk memanfaatkan banyak bahan makanan. "Tapi bagaimanapun, Ini diluar dugaanku."

Luhan merasa sangat senang mendengar pujian untuk masakannya, apalagi pujian itu datang dari Minseok yang masakannya sangat enak. "Kau tidak hanya sedang memujiku, 'kan?" Luhan menyuapkan sendok lain kedalam mulutnya. "Aku berlatih lumayan sering dan mungkin kau tidak menyukai fakta ini – aku sudah membuang banyak nasi, telur dan bumbu lainnya untuk ini. Aku mulai dari benar-benar tidak bisa dimakan sampai berhasil mendapat pujian darimu."

Minseok kembali tertawa. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa memasak hal lain bersama-sama." Luhan tersenyum lebar, itu adalah impiannya sejak dulu. Karena dia tidak bisa memasak, dia hanya selalu memperhatikan Minseok berjalan kesana kemari di dapurnya. Tapi sekarang, dia sudah bisa membantu tanpa menghancurkan rasa dari makanan buatan Minseok.

Tidak lama setelah mereka fokus sarapan, ponsel Luhan bordering dari kamar. "Ponselku berrdering, Minseok. Aku akan ambil sebentar." Minseok mengangguk mengiyakan mengikuti Luhan yang bangun dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan dapur. Minseok meneguk segelas air dingin dan dia hampir memuntahkan air itu ketika dia melihat Luhan sudah kembali dan berdiri di pintu dapur.

Dengan satu buket mawar merah yang sangat besar, sampai menutupi tangan Luhan yang memegangnya. Buket itu dihiasi dengan kertas berwarna coklat yang kontras dengan warna bunga yang mahkotanya besar.

Minseok membentuk mulutnya seperti O besar dan menutupnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. "Luhan…"

Luhan benar-benar tau. Selain makanan, Minseok sangat menyukai bunga, dan Luhan mengerahkan segala caranya untuk memenuhi hal yang sangat disukai Minseok. Luhan menghampiri Minseok yang diam membeku di kursinya, ketika dia berada disamping lelaki itu, Luhan berlutut.

Minseok memutar kursinya agar berhadapan dengan lelaki yang sedang berlutut padanya. Mengangkat bunga itu lebih tinggi, memberikannya pada Minseok. Minseok menerimanya perlahan dengan tangan bergetar, dia gugup karena hal ini baru baginya. Setelah Minseok menerima buket itu, Luhan mengambil satu kotak hitam kecil dari sakunya, membukanya.

"Kim Minseok, Aku mencintaimu. Aku menginginkanmu menjadi pendampingku. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Luhan melamarnya.

Benar-benar melamarnya.

Di hari ulang tahunnya, Luhan melamarnya.

Ini adalah hari terindah.

Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Tidak cukup dengan ratusan bunga yang menumpuk di kulkas dua pintu itu, Buket bunga yang sangat besar, hari ini Luhan memberikannya sebuah cincin yang tampak cantik, dan Luhan pasti sudah tau bahwa Minseok menyukai model seperti itu.

Perlahan, Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan. Mulutnya mencoba menghirup udara lagi karena hidungnya berhenti berfungsi. Matanya tidak bisa menahan bendungan air lebih lama lagi.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Luhan."

Luhan memegang tangan kanan Minseok, mengenakan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkannya pada Minseok. "Lihat, aku memiliki cincin yang sama denganmu. Ini akan menjadi bukti baru bahwa aku mencintaimu selamanya, Kim Minseok."

Minseok bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, menyampingkan buket itu dan memeluk Luhan erat dengan tangannya yang bebas. Menangis di dada Luhan, meremas bajunya karena dia tidak tahan dengan kebahagiaan yang memenuhinya secara bersamaan.

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah menunjukkan cukup. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu." Ini benar-benar hari terbaik yang mengejutkan. Semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba, tapi tidak ada hal lain yang dia inginkan selain bersama dengan Luhan.

Mendengar jawaban Minseok, Luhan mengembang senyumnya secara otomatis dan mengusap rambut cokelat Minseok pelan. Menenangkannya lagi, membalas pelukannya. "Aku akan terus mencoba memperbaiki kesalahanku dan berjanji padamu aku tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi, karena aku mencintaimu. Tolong berikan aku waktu seumur hidup untuk membuktikannya padamu, Kim Minseok."

 **FIN**

 **A/n: YEEEEEYY END. Sebentar banget ga si? /GA LAAAAH GILA, 17 RIBU KATA MEEEEN/ maaf banget duh, kayaknya gaada deh yang bagi 17 ribu kata ini Cuma jadi 2 chapter. Hmm terima kasih lagi sudah bersedia mampir dan baca mohon kritik dan sarannya ya di kolom review! Oh alesan gue kenapa baru update satu bulan kemudian... karena gue baru aja selesai UAS a.k.a Ujian Akhir Semester, yah maklum deh anak sekolah. oke sekali lagi makasih buat dukungannya ya!**

 **Terus terus. gue ada mau (?) bikin project ff lain, kali ini KRISTAO. gue masih belom tau kapan updatenya, soalnya buat chapter 1 nya masih tahap penyempurnaan gitu deh heheh. ditunggu ya!**

 **Btw, balesan review yang ditulis ini untuk yang komen ga pake account (?) jadi gue ga bisa inbox ._. buat yang review pake account, cek inbox masing2 ya, gue bales via pm :3 Makasih buat yang udh bersedia review dan menunggu kelanjutan ff nya, semoga penantian kalian terbayarkan!**

 **Balasan Review (non-account):**

Minseok: Sudah next ya ending chapternya ^o^

min326: Halo! Tenang tenang, udah lanjut kok :3 ini chapter ending ya, semoga endingnya udah bikin hati tenang (?) makasih semangatnya!

Xiu: kasian yang greget:p chapter ending sudah update ya :3

Xiuhanlove: duhduh ada yang ngaku2 punya xiumin nih HEHEHEH udah udah, jangan gigit2 bantal soalnya chapter ending udah update! /ga nyambung/ makasih review dan semangatnya ya!

makasih banyak udah mampir dan bersedia baca, sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya! 💋 💋 💋

-Reyna.


End file.
